Not Just Another Fairytale
by starrysky7
Summary: Everyone deserves a Happy Ever After, even the Tacoma Killer. But will he be able to let her in or will he fight it and turn it into a Happily Never After. And what about the new guy on the horizon that could very well tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Bio**

**Name:** Layla Rosetta Allen

Brief History: She grew up in Los Angeles, her father died in a car accident when she was 15, her step-mother died of breast cancer when she was 22. She has a younger sister, Roxanna 'Roxy' Allen, who is 2 years younger and still lives in Los Angeles and a younger brother Oliver, who is 1 year younger. She previously worked for as an assassin before she started studying to become a doctor. She moved to Tacoma, Washington for a job at St Joseph's Children's Hospital.

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

I pulled into the garage, Kozik had called and asked me to come in and help patch up a few members, seemed they didn't want to go to hospital. I walked into the clubhouse and saw a man stretched out on the table. He had a knife wound to his stomach. As I approached I got a better look at him, he looked older than me, maybe in his 40s, of course you could only tell if you looked at the greying in his stubble, his body was toned and covered in tattoos.

"Well the wound seems shallow and I'll just have to stitch it up" I said calmly

As I began working on stitching up the knife wound the other guys left and started drinking and flirting with the sweetbutts and croweaters.

"You're all done just try not to do anything to strenuous for awhile, wouldn't want to rip the stitches" I said

"Thank you, Dr" he said in a raspy voice that gave my shivers done my spine.

"Allen, Layla Allen" I replied trying not to look him in his eye as I cleaned up my stuff

"Happy Lowman" he said

I looked up at him, he didn't seem like the type to make small talk but here he was, and when I looked him in the eye I felt a sudden connection. Not like love at first sight but more like an instant attraction, I knew that wasn't going to be the last time I saw Happy.


	2. Chapter 2- The Return and the Tattoo

**Chapter 2- The Return and the Tattoo**

I stretched out on the couch at my house, I never really was big on apartments; I only had one in L.A. because I needed to take some time away from my family, and with my previous job I was never at home anyway. I moved back in with my sister when I continued with my studying, I had finished school early, at 16, and then went to College for 3 years, I took a break when I was 19. The break didn't last long, but long enough for me to get into enough trouble at my job for me to stop working. When I moved back in I avoided all questions as to where I had been, it's better they didn't know. I finished studying and became a fully qualified Doctor. Meanwhile, Oliver was God's knows where, with God's knows who doing God's knows what. I heard the rumble of a motorbike as it tore down the street, the engine cutting out after pulling into my driveway. Bo, my Bloodhound, and Killer, my German shepherd, were barking like mad. I opened the door and ran outside into Happy's arms. Bo and Killer came pounding out of the house to greet him. He smiled as we walked inside, his arm slung casually over my shoulder, he then through me over his shoulder before he took me to the bedroom so that we could greet each other properly.

I woke up cuddled unto Happy's side, his slow breathing relaxing me. I carefully untangled myself from him, trying not to wake him up. I got out of bed and put my clothes on, walking out into the kitchen to make breakfast. Happy would be awake soon and I had to leave for work. I was staring out the window at the sun shining bright in the blue, cloudless sky. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I a chin on my shoulder, I leant back in response.

"I have to go to work, no, I'll see you at the clubhouse afterwards" I said as I turned around in his arms

He mumbled a goodbye as he kissed me one last time before I walked out, hopped in my car and headed to work.

I pulled into the garage; it had been a slow day at work, no serious surgeries. On boy had come in with a fractured arm but that was about the highlight of my day, just a whole lot of paperwork. As I walked into the clubhouse I saw all the men drinking and flirting, I rolled my eyes, a typical Friday night. I didn't normally come to the clubhouse, but Happy had insisted. He wanted me there when he got yet another smiley face tattooed. He was standing shirtless; leaning on the bar while a blonde girl got her equipment ready. I walked over and he embraced me in a hug, kissing the top of my head. I stood back and watched him get his tattoo. I knew what they meant, that he had killed another person, taken another life. I guess I couldn't judge, I had done the same thing before in my life. Maybe that's why he liked me in the first place, no judgment of his profession, because I had once held the same one. When he was finished I admired the girls work.

"You ever want to get a tattoo?" he asked me

I looked him in the eye surprised by his question, not knowing the reason behind it.

"Maybe, kind of scared it will hurt" I said honestly

"Here, let's test you out" he said to me

He guided my to a chair, making me sit down facing away from him. He moved my hair and I put it up in a bun. He then started tattooing the back of my neck. It hurt but I soon become comfortable. It was quick not taking long. I went into the bathroom to see it in the mirror. It was a smiley face. I knew what this meant. It wasn't a crow or anything but it was special, it meant something to both of us.


	3. Chapter 3- Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 3- Trouble in Paradise**

Happy was asleep, I was cuddled on his chest, tracing the new smiley face tattoo. I had a smile plastered on my face ever since he did my tattoo. We had been together for two years and we had never really discussed the future, we never talked about what we wanted. I frowned at the thought. He just tattooed me, obviously I meant something to him, but what did he want. I was a 28-year-old woman with a successful career. I always thought by the time I was thirty I would be married with a kid at the very least. But what did Happy want; he didn't seem like the settling down type. As cliché as it sounded maybe I wanted the white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a loving Husband. But that would never happen with Happy. His job was dangerous, every time he went on a run there was always a possibility he wouldn't come back. That he would end up in jail or dead. I tried to push these thoughts out of my brain and let sleep take over.

I was tired in the morning, I had spent most of the night thinking; I couldn't let the thoughts go as much as I had tried. I had knocked over a vase and dropped a cup this morning. Happy had seemed to notice my unusual clumsiness as he was watching me intently.

"Layla, what's wrong?" he asked me as I sat down for breakfast

"What does the tattoo mean?" I asked bluntly, I never saw the point in tiptoeing around a subject, no matter how much I wanted to avoid the conversation.

"You know what it means" he said matter of factly, like it was the most obvious.

"For us, Happy. Where's this going?" I asked looking up from my cup of tea

"It's going wherever you want it to" he said smugly

"What if I said I wanted marriage and kids?" I asked

He almost chocked on his coffee when I said this. He obviously had never thought about the subject.

"Where's this coming from? You've never said any of this before" he said

"I'm 28 Happy, I always thought I'd be married by know maybe have a kid or two. I just need to know where this is going, if it's heading towards that or not. I'm not saying I want that right now, but in the future, that's definitely what I want." I said, no point in being subtle about this

"I have to go to work, I'll see you when I get home" he said as he got up and kissed me forehead.

I stared at the place he had been sitting, no moving even after I heard the door shut and the motorbike engine roar loudly before becoming quieter as he drove away.

I had been cleaning the house all day. It really didn't need to be cleaned seeing as how much of a neat freak Happy is but I just had to keep myself busy to stop myself from over thinking everything too much. It was around 7pm when Happy got home. I had prepared dinner for us and we sat in silence as we ate, barely even looking at each other. This was not how I expected the day to end, not after how great yesterday was. But that's what our relationship was like, a constant rollercoaster. We could be madly in love one day and then screaming at each other the next. Is this really what I wanted? I loved Happy more than I had loved anyone in my life, but maybe I needed someone who saw a future with me. Happy only planned a week ahead. I was okay with this until now, if he wanted to be in my future he would need to have one. After dinner I went to bed early to catch up on sleep but it never came. I just laid there until I heard Happy come in, he hoped into bed and wrapped his arms around me. Sleep soon came for him, but not for me, I was wide awake with doubts flooding my mind.


	4. Chapter 4- Family and Fighting

**MAR76- Jax will be a future love interest.**

**Chapter 4- Family and Fighting**

I opened my eyes groggily, sunlight blinding me for I second before my eyes focused. I got out of bed, giving Happy one last look before going into the bathroom and having a shower. Trying to let the hot water wash away all my doubts and worries, but it didn't. After I got out and put my clothes on I walked into the kitchen. Happy was sitting at the table, patting Killer. I leant against the doorway, smiling to myself. I shouldn't worry about the future, I should just live in the present. I walked past him, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap. He pushed a strand of my ebony black hair behind my ear.

'What's up?' I asked, he never could fool me.

'I have to head to Charming, they need me down there' he said without looking at me.

I got up off of his lap and walked to the sink.

'You were just gone for a week. You've been back for a couple days and now you're leaving again' I say, all the doubts and worries flooding back into my mind.

'I know but they really need me there, I'll visit my mum on the way'

'How long will you be gone?' I asked sternly

'I don't know, a week maybe longer' he says as he gets up and walls over to me.

He puts his hand up against my cheek. I lean into his hand. He was trying to comfort me but it wasn't making me feel any better.

'You're leaving me again. To go on another run, one that you may never come back from. When is this going to stop? When can I stop worrying about whether or not you'll end up in jail or dead' I said as I turned around, leaning into his chest.

'I'll be fine, I'll come back I promise' he say hugging me to him.

'I need some time to think about this Happy. Maybe we should take a break just while you're on the run' I said as he walked away

His eyes that usually filled me with warmth now scared me because of the anger they held. He picked up a plate from the table and through it across the room, it smashed into pieces when it hit the wall, I jumped at the sound. We had fought before but he never got this angry, even with me provoking him he stayed calm.

'Is this about your stupid worries and doubts. I wouldn't have put that God damn tattoo on you if I wasn't serious about this' he yelled

'Its not that I don't think you're commited, it's just that maybe I want more out of this than just being with you' I said softly

'Well what do you want? You want to get married then come on let's go. You want to have kids well lets do it' he yelled at me

'Thats not what I want' I yelled

'What do you want? You're so confusing' he yelled

'I want you, I want al of that and I want it with you. But you have to want it to. I don't want to end up a divorced single mother whose kid never sees his father because she forced him to live a life he didn't want' I said, tin what started out as a scream but then lowered to normal.

'What I want doesn't matter?' He said calmly turning away from me.

'Yes it does. You should go, wouldn't want you to be late' I said looking away from him.

He walks up to me and gives me a kiss, it was bittersweet, almost felt like a goodbye kiss.

'We'll talk when I get back. Love you' he whispers in my ear

'Love you too' I whisper, I only knowing that he heard me because he paused at the door.

I held it together until I heard the motorbike pull out of the driveway. I finally burst out into tears sliding down and leaning against the cabinet.

I wasn't sure how long I had sat in the kitchen for. The tears has stopped falling, now I was just sitting there silently. I was woken from my thoughts when the phone rang. I got up and answered it.

'Hello, who is it?' I said shakily

'Layla, it's Roxy?' She said hurridly

'What's wrong Roxy?' I asked in a stern voice

'Its Oliver, he's in trouble' she said sounding scared

'What kind of trouble?' I asked

'He could be going to jail' She said in between what sounded like cries

'Shit, that's bad. Where are you?'

'In Charming, Califronia' she says regaining some composure

'I'll be there as soon as I can. Now hold it together until I get there' I said calmly, taking on my older sister persona.

I hung up the phone. Looks like Happy's problems were going to follow him to Charming.

**Review Review Review**


	5. Chapter 5- The Arrival

**emilief- Thank you for the input, I have edited the chapters so that they make more sense.**

**Chapter 5- The Arrival**

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror. I was staring at what seemed like another person. They looked like me, same long curly ebony hair, same green eyes. But it wasn't me. I had never broken down like this before over one of our breakups. It just seemed so final. I grabbed my duffel bag off of my bed and walked outside, locking up the house. Bo and Killer were in the car waiting for me, seeing as how Oliver needed me to get him out of this mess the least he could do was let my dogs stay at his house. I started the car, pulling out of the driveway. This was going to bring trouble but I couldn't help it, family comes first.

It had been hours since I left Tacoma, I had called Happy's mum and told her I was coming, she was a lovely woman. She was sick but that didn't stop her. We got along very well; I think she liked me because Happy had never brought a girl home. I pulled into her driveway. She was waiting outside her door for me. As I got out of the car she came to greet me. We shared a hug before I got my stuff out and took the dogs around the side before she led me inside.

"How have you been Layla?" she asked

"Good, how have you been?" I said, looking around the kitchen, it hadn't changed since I had last been here, which was 3 months ago

"I'm feeling much better, the medication is working." she said

"Did Happy stop by, he said he would on his way to Charming" I ask

"No he didn't" he said sounding surprised that I had asked

"He must have gone straight to Charming" I said quietly, trying to soothe myself

"Is that why you're here, chasing after my son?" she asked curiously

"No, actually I have family business to take care of in Charming. Ironically enough when Happy's there" I said, she nodded, not really believing me

"Look I'm really tired and I have to leave early in the morning so I'm just going to go bed" I said, trying to avoid any more questions

"Okay, goodnight then" she replied

"Goodnight"

I walked into the spare bedroom she had set out for me. I was so exhausted from lack of sleep that none of my thoughts could stop sleep from taking over.

I left early in the morning, said goodbye and left. It wasn't a very long drive to Charming; I followed the directions Roxy gave me to drop my stuff off. The house was nice, small, two bedroom but Oliver didn't need a big house, it was just him. Roxy had obviously been cleaning because Oliver could never be bothered to clean up after himself. There was a note on the table telling my to go to the Teller-Morrow Garage. I got back in the car and started driving. I was pretty sure I knew what Oliver was caught up in, Happy had told me enough about the club to know where the mother charter was. Oliver always was the one to get caught up in illegal stuff, but then again who was I to talk, I was with Happy. As I pulled into the garage I saw Roxy waiting on top of a bench. I parked the car and got out, seeing the Sons Of Anarchy sign. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"Roxy, how have you been?" I ask as I walk closer to her

"I'm fine, Oliver not so much" she said

"We'll fix this, don't worry, just hold it together, you seem much better than before" I said calmly

"Thanks for coming, I couldn't deal with this all by myself" she said gratefully

"If I'm guessing right Oliver is somehow caught up with this club, am I right?" I said, as more of a statement then a question

"You would be correct, he won't say much about it. I just came here last week when he called. It seemed urgent so I came, he wouldn't tell me why but then he got arrested" she said shakily

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here now." I said while hugging her.

She was shorter then me by about an inch; she really didn't look related to me. It makes sense, seeing as were only half-sisters. She had long straight reddish brown hair, deep blue eyes and creamy pale skin. My biological mother was half Cherokee and half Hispanic, odd mix I know, and that explains my dark copper skin. I let go of her when a door opened and men started coming outside. They walked up to us.

"You must be Layla, I'm Clay" said a man; he looked to be in about his late 50s, early 60s. His cut said that he was President.

"That's me" I replied

"You here to help your brother?" asked another man, he looked to be about the same age, he had long hair and a big belly

"Yes I am, and you are?" I said

"Bobby" he replied

"Layla, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar raspy voice.


	6. Chapter 6- Meeting New Friends

**Chapter 6- Meeting New Friends**

The moment I had been dreading since I got Roxy's call. Happy stood in front of me, I was frozen on the spot, unable to do anything but stand there. Everyone was looking at the both of us in shock.

"So you two know each other?" asked Clay

"Yeah we do." I finally say firmly

"This won't be a problem, right?" he asked

"Of course not" I said, tearing my eyes away from Happy to look at Clay.

"Good, then we gotta go and help out your brother." he said

"We'll be here when you get back" said Roxy

They all got on their bikes, Happy looking back one last time before riding out. Roxy led me into the clubhouse.

"What was that?" she asked

"What was what?" I ask back, trying to avoid her questions

"You know what I'm talking about, how do you know him?" she yelled

"We're together, or we were, I'm not sure what we are but it doesn't matter right now"

"Doesn't matter, how come I never knew this, all the phone calls and you never thought once to tell me about your boyfriend. I knew you had one but why didn't you say anything about him" she yelled

"At first I didn't think it was serious and then when it was, I was just never sure where it was going, and now I don't even think we're together anymore" I yelled back

"What do you mean you think?" she asked unsure of what I meant

"I mean that I said I wanted to take a break." I said

"When?" she asked

"A couple of hours before you called"

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure where it was going, or what I wanted" I said

"So what do you want?" she asked

"I don't know, I haven't exactly had time to think about it. I know I definitely love him and want to be with him but"

"You don't know if he wants all the same things you do" she said, she always was wise beyond her years

"I just need to put this behind me and focus on helping Oliver"

Roxy and I had been hanging around the clubhouse, catching up on each other's lives. She had been working as a teacher, living in L.A., no boyfriend. We were sitting at the bar when we heard the roar of a motorbike pulling into the lot. We walked outside to see who it was. It was a man, he looked about my age, he had blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. He walked up to us with a certain swagger that made him almost charming.

"Who are you?" he asked me

"I'm Layla, Oliver's sister." I said putting my hand out to shake.

"Jax" he said as he took my hand in his firm grip

Those eyes could melt a woman's heart, probably had. I quickly looked away so it wouldn't seem like I was staring. Roxy, who had been watching the exchange walked over. Jax nodded to her and then turned his focus back on me.

"Where'd the others go?" he asked

"I'm not sure, they didn't say where they were going." I said

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to hang out with you two lovely ladies until they get back" he said

He was obviously a charmer; I rolled my eyes at his obvious flirting.

"I've got to go pick up a few things from the house, I'll be back soon," she said

"Okay" I said unsure of he motives

Jax and I walked into the clubhouse while Roxy drove off to the house.

"So how come I've never heard of you before" he asked as we sat down at the bar

"Well apparently Oliver doesn't tell many people about me, I guess living on opposite sides of the country and not having any contact with each other for years really drives a wedge between siblings" I said sarcastically, I knew exactly why Oliver never talked about me

"What happened?" he asked

"Excuse Me," I asked shocked by his questions

"What happened between you, you don't just stop talking to your siblings?" he said

"After our mother died, it was just us, our dad had died years before, Oliver took it hard. I tried to be there but then he just fell off the rails. After a while I stopped trying, I just gave up" I said honestly

"I'm sorry about you're parents. My dad died when I was a kid, after my little brother died" he said

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay it was a long time ago. So what do you do when your not looking after your brother?"

"I'm a Doctor," I said, a sour look spreading over his face

"What don't like Doctors?" I asked

"No, my high school girlfriend left me to study to become a Doctor" he said

"Oh, well I promise you were not all that bad. So where were you before, you weren't with the other guys" I asked

"I was visiting my son," he said

Of course he had a son, I couldn't meet a good guy with no baggage could I.

"Visit?" I asked curiously

"Yeah he's in hospital. He was born 10 weeks premature, with a tear in his stomach and a heart condition" he said

"Oh my God, how did that happen?"

"Well the heart condition is genetics, it's what killed my little brother. The other stuff was from his mother, my ex-wife. She's a junkie, using while pregnant," he said causing me to get a familiar taste of disgust in my mouth.

"Sounds like my mother, she was a junkie too. She was using a bit too while she was pregnant but my dad stopped her as soon as he found out. She left when I was a few days old and my dad and step-mum raised me," I said, not sure why I was telling him all of this

"It's hard, he's so little, what if something happens"

"Don't worry, things will get better, I'm sure he'll pull through" I said as I got off the stool

Maybe I had some reason to stay in Charming after all.


	7. Chapter 7- The Prodigal Son Returns

**Chapter 7- The Prodigal Son Returns**

Roxy and I were sitting on the table; Jax had just left after being called by Clay.

"So, what was going on with you and Jax?" she asked

"Nothing, we were just talking" I lied, there was definitely something there but I wasn't going to tell her that

"Please, he couldn't take his eyes off of you, the entire time" she said

"It doesn't matter, I need to sort out my shit with Happy first" I said

"Well, it's good to know that there's someone waiting for you if you change you mind" she said

I didn't get the chance to answer before the guys drove into the lot. We got up off the table and walked over to them. Among them was my brother. He hadn't changed much over the years, grown taller, lost his boyish looks, filled out, he became a man. His inky black hair looked darker, his once white as parchment skin was tanner, but his violet eyes hadn't changed, they still held such a mischievous look in them, he was no longer my kid brother that caused trouble, he was a man.

"Layla, what are you doing here?" he asked after hugging Roxy

"Roxy called me, I just arrived today," I said, there was so much tension you could cut it with a knife.

He looked at Roxy angrily, there was much more behind this than just Happy being here, he was hiding something from me and I was going to find out what it was. They all walked inside past me, I was about to turn around when a hand wrapped around my elbow. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was; I had his touch memorized in my mind. He led me away from the clubhouse and into the garage.

"What is it Happy?" I said with more annoyance than intended

"Layla, we need to talk about this," he said

"Talk about what, about what I said before you left, I don't care about that right now, I just want to go in there and see my brother who I haven't seen in years, so please can we just talk about this later" I said

He nodded and I turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss, it was passionate but hurried, like he was trying to make a point. He was showing me that I still belonged to him. When he let go of me I walked away without looking at him. I walked into the clubhouse and sat down at the bar, Jax came and sat down next to me.

"Are you Hap's old lady?" he asked gruffly

"Well you don't beat around the bush do you," I said

"Are you?" he asked again

"Yes, no, maybe. Had you asked me that four days ago it would have been a definite yes"

"But now"

"I'm not sure what I am, why don't you want me being Happy's Old Lady" I asked

"I would prefer it if you weren't, it just makes you harder to get, but I like a challenge" he said before walking off.

I stared at him in utter shock, Roxy walked over to me.

"You okay, you look like you just saw a ghost?" she asked

"I'm fine, it's nothing," I said, quickly wiping the shocked look off my face when Happy walked in. We shared a look before he kept walking.

"I'm going to go home now," I said

"Yeah, I think I'll come too, this isn't really my thing" she said

We walked out of the clubhouse and headed to our car.

"Hey Layla" I heard a voice yell; I turned around leaning against my open door.

Jax came running up to me.

"I'll be seeing you again, right?" he asked

"We'll have to see," I said

He then kissed me on the cheek before walking back into the clubhouse. Roxy walked up to me as I watched him leave.

"I told you he liked you," she said before walking back to her own car.

I got home before Roxy did, walking into the kitchen to make something for dinner but Oliver didn't have much food in the house. I decided to order pizza, calling the number Oliver must have frequently used as it was stuck to the fridge, ordering a Hawaiian pizza. The pizza had arrived before Roxy did; I had set out two plates when she arrived home.

"What did you get lost? It took you long enough to get home" I asked her

She just shrugged and sat down at the table, I sat across from her. That's when I noticed something I hadn't earlier, a hickey on her neck. She had a scarf on the whole day, to cover that up.

"You took off you scarf, forget about that huge hickey on your neck," I said

She immediately blushed, turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I won't ask if you don't want to tell" I said

I spent the rest of the night wondering just what guy had given my innocent younger sister a hickey but coming up empty. I'll find out soon enough, she never could hide stuff from me.

**Who's the mystery man giving Roxy hickeys. Tell me who you want Layla to end up with, Happy or Jax.**


	8. Chapter 8- Sisterly Bonding

**GeorgieGirl75- Roxy's pairing will be very much a good girl/bad boy thing, not with Jax however. Jax will be feeling very guilty about his feelings for Layla because of her relationship with Happy.**

**The Quote said by Layla is by Leah Ardent, I am simply using it.**

**Chapter 8- Sisterly Bonding**

I was woken up by a knocking at my door. I grumpily got out of bed to answer it. Roxy stood on the other side with a cup of yea ready for me to drink.

"I made toast, here's your cup of tea, you better hurry up and get dressed we have tons of catching up to do" she said before walking away

I drank my tea while getting dressed, deciding on jeans and a simple t-shirt. I walked out into the kitchen, Roxy was sitting down waiting for me. I sat down across from her and took a slice of toast, buttering it before taking a bight.

"So are you planning on talking to Happy today?" She asked

"I probably should, I just don't know how to deal with all of this" I said

"So how are the hickeys, still there?" I asked, enjoying the fact I got tease my sister

"Don't worry you can be seen in public with me, they've gone away now" she said jokingly.

"So do I get any hint as to who this guy is?" I ask, leaning forward to look her in the eye.

She didn't say anything, just laughed and blushed, looking away from me.

"He's got you blushing at the thought of him. I'm going to assume that this guy is a Son, judging by the fact you haven't been here very long" I stated, not even bothering to ask

"I always forget" she said looking down at her food

"Forget what?" I asked, curious as to what she meant.

"How smart you are, in fact I'm sure if you weren't to busy with this Happy and Jax shit you probably would have figured it out already"

"Well aren't you glad Olivers not as observant, I love him but he never could really imagine you getting it on with someone" I said, getting up and putting my empty plate in the dishwasher.

"We're not getting it on" she said with a layer of hurt in her voice.

"Good, you're not some crow eater, so it's just stolen kisses and hickeys when you're alone"

"Yes, I would never be a crow eater" she said proudly

I smiled at her shock, I knew my sister wasn't easy, she never had been, but the thought of a Son being with her shocked me.

"Just be careful okay" I caution her

"When have I ever not been?" She asked truthfully

Roxy had always been the good one out of us. While both Oliver had gone off the rails at one point Roxy always had her head on straight. While I was smart, street and book smart, she was always the one making good life decisions. She was never the one to go out get drunk, have one night stands and such. Of course I had seen her in person for 3 years, 3 years change people, I had changed but she hadn't seemed to. She was still so innocent, an innocence I didn't want destroyed by this life. By her falling in love with a guy that would just use her then dump her, she didn't need to have her innocence taken away.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal, if you talk your shit out with Happy, I won't tell you who he is but, I'll give you hints, see how smart you really are" she offered

"I will take you up on that challenge. But you know I won't be the the problem. Oliver will" I said

"Trust me I know" she said worryingly

"He's just being an older brother, but think about this, 'do not do what you would undo if caught'" I said

"Wow, that was really wise makes you sound old. Who said it?"

"First of all, I am not old, secondly Leah Ardent said it, and thirdly, I mean it Roxy. Don't leave it to late, figure out what it is, then tell Oliver before your in too deep" I said

"When did you become so wise?" She asked

"From being an old lady, this life, the shit that goes on. It ages you, maybe not physically, but I've definitely changed. I'm not that kid that used to run around getting drunk and partying" I said truthfully

I know I may have been laying it on a big thick but I was just trying to discourage her from choosing this life, being an old lady was hard. In fact most sane people would never choose this life. I had only chosen it because of my love for Happy. Maybe I wanted my sister to be able to get out before she gets tied to this life in definitely.

"Do I get any hints now?" I pleaded

"Not until you sort out your Happy shit and then we'll talk" she said bossily, loving the fact she could hold something over me.

**Bit of a filler chapter bumother storyline will pick up within the next few chapters.**

**Review. How do you think her and Happg will go. Do you want to see them together of he'd and Jax. Plus who is Roxy being so secretive about, a Son but who.**


	9. Chapter 9- Suspiscions and Worries

Chapter 9- Suspiscions and Worries

I pulled into the T-M, still not sure what I was going to say to Happy. We hadn't really I talked since I arrived in Charming. Shit seemed to be hitting the roof here and Happy didn't seem to be going back to Tacoma any time soon. With him here I really had no reason to go back to Tacoma. I stepped out of the car. I didn't meet any of the guys before, just Jax and Clay, so I was unsure about who I should ask about Happy's whereabouts. As I walled over to the garage two men came out. They were both tall, one had dark hair that had grey streaks in it, he had two distinctive scars on each side of his mouth. The other had dark black curly hair and amazing blue eyes, bug no matter how amazing they looked they held a craziness within them that unsettled me.

"What ya here for love?" Asked the one with the scars in a distinctive Scottish accent

"Is Happy around?" I asked

"No he's not here right now, you want me to give him a message?"

"No thanks" I said relieved by the fact he wasn't here

"Your Oliver's other sister aren't you? asked the other man

"Yeah that's me, I'm Layla"

"I'm Chibbs and this is Tig" said the Scotsman

"How are you and your sister doing?" Asked Tig, the other man shocked by his question

"We're fine, thanks"

"How long ye staying?" Asked chibbs

"As long as I want, I have a week off of work and I'm pretty sure Roxy is planning on staying for awhile" I said, Tig letting out a relieved breath when I mentioned Roxy staying.

"Well I've got to go now so I'll see you guys another time" I said

"Sure thing, have a good day, you and your sister" said Tig

"It was nice meeting you both" I said as I walled back to my car.

I started to drive back to the house, there was definitely something odd about Tig's concern for my sister, she would have to answer a lor of questions.

**Short chapter, next will be longer. Layla and Happy will talk, everyone will find out about Roxy's secret soon. Review with thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10- Suspiscions Confirmed

**Chapter 10- Suspiscions Confirmed**

I parked on the street outside Oliver's house, his bike and Roxy's car had taken up the driveway. Looks like he had finally come back to face me. I walked inside, Roxy and Oliver were sitting at the table. They stopped talking after they heard me walk in.

"How did talking with Happy go?" Asked Roxy, getting up from the table but Oliver stayed sitting.

"He wasn't there" I said keeping my eyes locked on Oliver

Roxy excused herself, realizing that Oliver and I had some serious talking to do.

"So did you know, about Happy?" I asked sitting down opposite him

"I had a hunch, I didn't want you coming down. You know how this goes, 'what happens on a run stays on a run', I didn't want you to get pissed off and dump a guy because of your shit ass brother" he said looking down at the table.

"Thank you for the concern, I know there's something else your hiding but I'll let it slide for now, you're off the hook. So you can stop avoiding me" I said getting up from the table

"I wasn't avoiding you, I was busy at the club" he argued back

"Whatever you say, now I have to speak with our little sister" I said walking off, leaving Oliver somewhat confused.

Roxy was folding up clothes in the laundry, I leant on the doorway.

"You practicing to be and Old Lady are you?" I asked mockingly

"You know when I showed up at the garage I met two of the bikers" I said

"Really, who?" She asked

"Tig and Chibbs" I said

"What did they say?"

"Not much, told me Happy wasn't there, but Tig did show some surprising concern for you, asked how you were. Mind you he did it somewhat subtly. Now, I'm either spot on or way off, which one?"

She sighed, putting the washing into the basket and turning around to look up at me.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said

"You going to tell me what a bad guy he is and how I could do so much better"

"No, you're a big girl, you can make your own decisions, just think things through okay" I said honestly

"I will, I promise"

"So, what is it? Are you going to be his Old Lady, or is it just some fun. I don't want to see you have your heart broken by some asshole" I questioned

"I don't know, it's fun, and I think it could be something. We'll figure it out" she said

"Figure it out soon" I warned

"Hey Layla, Chibbs just called, said Hap's at the clubhouse if you still want to talk" called out Oliver from the kitchen

"I guess I have to go figure my shit out, wish me luck" I said

I walked out of the house, got in the car and drove to the clubhouse.

As soon as I arrived at the clubhouse Chibbs pointed me towards Happy's dorm. I decided to knock instead of barging in. He opened it, letting me past him and into the room. I sat down on his bed.

"Why'd you knock, you never do?" He asked

"Wasn't sure if I should just barge in" I explained

"What, did you think I'd have a crow eater in here" he asked angrily

The thought had past through my mind but if he knew he would get angrier and that was not what I wanted nor needed.

"No, just, lets talk, please" I asked, almost pleaded

He sat down on the bed next to me, our eyes locked, they were guarded, something I hadn't seen from him in a long time. He was never guarded around me. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. I reached up to his cut, pulling him closer to me. I didn't know how much I missed his touch, the feelings it gave me. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked

I moved away from him, I couldn't have this conversation and be that close to him.

"About what I said before you left" I said, my eyes never leaving his face

He groaned in response, moving further away from me. I reached out my hand pans put it on his shoulder.

"You knew this was coming since I arrived in Charming, just let me talk" I pleaded

"No need, you've said you're bit, ain't nothing more to it" he said

"What the hell does that mean?" I said angrily, getting up from the bed to stand in front of him

"It means whatever you think it does"

"Stop being so vague, your not making any sense" I ssleigh getting angrier by the second

"What do you want me to say?" He yelled, getting up from the bed

"I want you to tell me the truth, tell me what you want Happy, or I swear to God I will walk put that door and I won't be coming back" I sscreamed

This was it, the crunching point. What Happy was about to say would determine our future. And I wasn't sure what I wanted him to say.

**Cliffhanger, next chapter will be out soon. Review with thoughts on what you think should happen next. What will Happy say?**


	11. Chapter 11- Making Up But No Resolution

**Chapter** **11- Making Up But No Resolution**

"Layla, I" Happy started saying before a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Church, you need to come" said Tig before closing the door behind him

"We'll talk later" he said before rushing out

I walked out of Happy's dorm, pissed off at being interrupted. We could never catch a break. Every time we were close to sorting everything out club business came up. I was so deep in thought that I wasn't looking where I was going, causing me to crash into someone. I looked up to see familiar blue eyes staring back at me.

"You okay darling?" Asked Jax, gripping my arms to stop me from falling

"Yeah, I'm okay, sorry about banging into you, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said staring at the floor

"Obviously, deep in thought were you?"

"Yeah I guess I was" I said letting out a strangled laugh

"Want to talk about it?" He asked

This caused me to finally look up at him. His blue eyes were filled with concern, for me. He was worried about me. My heart started beating faster, I had to stop myself from getting lost in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in Church?" I asked, looking away from him

"Yeah I guess I should, rain check?" He asked causing me to laugh

"Sure, rain check" I said smiling

"See you later" he said

He started to walk away before turning back around a kissing my cheek. He then walked into Church, leaving me standing there stunned. I turned around and walked to my car missing the eyes looking on who had seen the whole thing, before driving back to Oliver's house, a smile etched permanently on my face.

SOASOASOA

I pulled into Olivers driveway, his bike was gone, he had obviously left for Church already. Roxy was home which meant I had to face her millions of questions, all of which I didn't want to answer, mostly because I didn't know the answer. Like what was going to happen with Happy and I, or what my feelings for Jax were. Roxy was waiting at the table when I walked in.

"So how did it go?" She asked

"It didn't, he had to leave for Church before we could talk" I said sitting down

"So you just came home, why didn't you wait for Church to finish?" She asked

"Because he would probably have to go deal with club business after, why does this bother you so much?" I asked, getting angry

"Because its upsetting you and I'm kind of sick of you moping about"

"I'm not moping" I yelled back at her, I didn't mope

"Layla, you miss him, I know you've barely slept, I'be heard you tossing and turning" she said

She was right, I hadn't really slept since back in Tacoma, it was starting to take a toll on me, there were bags under my eyes. I just couldn't stop thinking and worrying.

"You're right, as soon as I can see him I will" I said

"Good, because he's coming back here after Church" she said

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Oliver is telling him to come" she said calmly

"You brought Oliver into this" I whined

"He brought himself into it, he's worried about you to, now quit your whining and think about what you're going to say to Happy" she said bluntly

The thought of my somewhat idiotic brother sticking his nose where it didn't belong was enough to piss me off, but on top of the shit going on with Happy I was now not even angry. I was just tired. Tired of getting hurt, tired if worrying, tired of being confused. Everything was tiring now, these feeling were exhausting.

SOASOASOA

I waited at the house for Happy to show up. Roxy had left to go to the shops, although the real reason was to give me some space so that Happy and I could talk. I heard the familiar rumble of a motorbike, causing a smile to creep onto my face. I got up and opened the door, Happy just walked through, avoiding eye contact with me. He walked into the kitchen, he had obviously never been inside Oliver's house as he was looking around, checking out his surroundings.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked

"I'm good" he said walking over to me

He put his arms around my shoulders, I almost instinctively leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He moved one hand up to my face, pulling me into a kiss. I reached my hands up to his cut to pull him closer. He lifted me up and made his way to my bedroom, with a little help from me.

**Well they didn't talk but I want some more reviews and opinions before deciding anything definite for the couple. Who do you think saw Jax and Layla?**


	12. Chapter 12- What's Done In The Dark

** Chapter 12- What's Done In The Dark**

I was woken up by the loud ringing of a phone. I heard a groan as Happy moved me off of him and answered the phone. I tuned out while he was on the phone. We hadn't gotten around to actually talking last night. It was the first good nights sleep I'd had in days, since I left Tacoma, since the last time Happy had been with me.

"I've gotta go, club stuff" Happy said, sitting down on the bed

I moved over to him, holding the sheets up to cover me. I wrapped my arms around him, lovingly stroking his arm.

"Can't you stay?" I asked softly

"No, they need me, I have to go" he said getting up

"Fine" I said angrily

We were both to stubborn to do anything, he just stood up watching me, I was sitting on the bed avoiding his stare. He finally gave in and pulled me into a rough kiss.

"Stay safe" I whispered to him as he held my face in his hands

"I will" he paused before continuing "I love you" he said before walking out the door.

I stated after him, after what seemed like hours I laid back down on the bed, but was unable to go to sleep without Happy next to me.

SOASOASOA

I had finally been able to fall asleep after laying awake for hours. Oliver wasn't at the house in the morning, he had probably stayed at the clubhouse, I wasn't sure where Roxy was but she wasn't here. I heard a knock on the door, when I opened the door Jax was standing on the other side.

"Can I cash in on that rain check now?" He asked wearily

"Sure, come in" I said moving out of the way for him to walk in then shutting the door behind him

He went and sat down at the table, I sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Can't I just want to see a beautiful girl without there being an ulterior motive" he said smoothly causing me to blush

"Seriously Jax, what's wrong?"

"It's Abel, I'm worried that he won't get better, or what if I'm not a good father to him" he said

I reached out my hand to hold his on top of the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Jax, you need to stop worrying, Abel will be fine. I'm sure with you as his dad he'll be just as strong, he'll make it through this. And you will be a great father" I said

"How do you know?" He asked

"Because you're worrying about it, it means you care, and that's all that counts" I said gently

There was a moment of silence when we just stared into each others eyes. He suddenly leaned towards me and kissed me. I wads shocked at first but then I started kissing him back, I pulled him towards me by his cut before wrapping my hands up in his hair. What I was doing suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, I instantly pulled away.

"Jax, we can't" I said

"Why not? Are you and Hap even together anymore?" He asked

"I don't know, but I do know that this can't happen. Maybe if me and Hap can't sort our shit out but until its definitely over between me and Happy, you need to stay away" I told him sternly

"Sure I'll stay away, and I won't tell anyone about this" he said avoiding looking directly at me

"Good, Happy would kill you, wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours would we" I joked

"Well, I guess I'll just go now, see you around" he said before walking out and driving away.

What had I done? I had kissed someone else. Sure Happy had done a lot worse, this I know off, obit I guess it was different. Those girls never meant anything to Happy, a means to an end, but that kiss had stirred feelings in me and I didn't like that. I'd nipped this in the butt when I had told Jax to stay away, but secrets had a nasty habit of not staying secrets. And as Johnny Cash had wrote '_what's done in the dark will be brought to the light'.  
_

**The quote there was from the song 'Gods gonna cut you down' by Johnny Cash. Reviwe with thoughts and opinions.**


	13. Chapter 13-Realising What You've Wanted

**Chapter 13- Realising What You've Wanted All Along**

I sat on the couch, flicking through channels and waiting for someone to return. More specifically, Happy to return. It was around lunch time when Roxy walked into the house. I didn't bother asking her where she was, if she wanted to tell me she would. Roxy came and sat down next to me. We sat in silence before she finally spoke.

"I think I might move here, to Charming" she said

"Why?" I asked

"There's nothing in L.A. for me now, just my job and a few friends. I want to come to Charming, my families here" she said, sounding very convincing

"Are you trying to get me to move here too?" I asked

"Think about it, what's keeping you in Tacoma besides Happy, if he stays here what are you going to do?" She asked

I hadn't really thought about it. There really wasn't anything in Tacoma keeping me there besides Happy.

"I'll follow Happy wherever he wants to go" I said smiling

Roxy smiled in response to my words.

"That a girl, stick by your man" she said getting up from the couch

She was right, I will stick by my man. My words spoke volume, an admission of trust in Happy. I loved him enough to follow him into Hell. I had never trusted anyone as much as I had Happy, trust never came easy to me, but it did with Happy, I could trust him with everything and he never let me done. I'd be lucky to get that with anyone else. There was a knocking on the door, Roxy answered it, Happy stepping through. After Roxy shared a look with me she turned around and left, leaving me and Happy standing in the kitchen staring at each other. I was the first to move, walking over to him and pulling him into a kiss.

"I thought you wanted to talk" he said after pulling away

"Screw talking, I know what I want. I want you and everything that comes with you. No questions asked" I said

He pulled me into another kiss, this one more passionate and lustfull. He pushed me up against the wall, his hands sliding underneath my shirt. It wasn't long before clothes were strewn around the kitchen and we were on the floor.

SOASOASOA

It was almost nighttime and we were laying in bed. Happy had his arm around me and my head was lying on his chest. I was tracing his tattoos with my finger, his eyes watching me intently. I stopped when I found my name tattooed on his chest, at the bottom, opposite the smiley faces. I spread my hand over it.

"When?" I asked

"Not long after I did yours" he said

I smiled leaning into him more as his arm tightened around me. His free hand reached up, taking mine in his, I interlaced our fingers.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked

"I'm staying in this bed until I have to leave" he said, stroking my hair

"Are you staying in Charming?" I asked

"I might have to, they need me here" he said

"Okay, I'll stay" I said

"No, you shouldn't have to, go back to Tacoma" he said angrily

"There's nothing in Tacoma for me" I said

"Your job" he said

"I can work here in Charming, you were the only thing that tied me to Tacoma, with you here there's no reason to go back" I said lovingly

"I don't want to hold you back" he said

"You're not, Happy, I would follow you to Hell and back, I trust you, more than I trust anyone else" I said leaning up to kiss him

"I'm staying here and there's nothing you can do about it" I said before settling my head back down on his chest, relaxed by his slow breathing.

This is what I want, is was what I wanted but I couldn't help the niggling feeling that this was the calm before the storm, rough waters were ahead, that I was sure of. But we would make it through, we had to.

** They finally made up, but skeletons in Layla's closet will come back to haunt her. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	14. Chapter 14- Job Prospects

** Dark Alana- Things aren't finished with Jax just yet, I don't want to give anything away but there will be a shit storm when Happy finds out about the kiss, a lot of trouble but I won't say how he finds out.**

**Chapter 14- Job Prospects**

Roxy had gone back to L.A. to get the rest of her stuff from her apartment and quit her job before moving into Oliver's, she was going to get an apartment soon. There was a knock on the door, Tig was standing behind it.

"Oliver is at ththali house and Roxy's in L.A." I said

"Why, did she go back?" He asked hurriedly

"Calm down, she obviously didn't trellis you but she's moving here, just getting the rest of the stuff from her apartment" I said, Tig letting out a relieved breath.

"You really like my sister don't you" I said, more of a statement than a question

"Yeah I do" he said smiling

"What do you want from her?" I asked sternly

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"I mean that Roxy is not a crow eater, you can't just use her and then through her away. You want a relationship with her or not" I asked

"I know she's not a crow eater, I don't want to through her away, I want something with her" he said

"Well, you going to have a shitload of trouble when Oliver finds out, you need to sort out what you are with Roxy then tell him, before someone else finds out and tells him" I warned

"I will, see you later" he said walking away

I shut the door and walked into my bedroom. Happy had left earlier in the morning to deal with club business. Roxy would be happy that we sorted everything out, annoyed that we didn't talk but Happy was more actions then words. And last night had proven his love for me, especially the tattoo, Happy would just tattoo anyone's name on him. My hand went to the back of my neck, feeling the smiley face tattoo, I was definitely the happiest I had been in a long time.

SOASOASOA

I walked through the halls of St Thomas, I was here for an interview to get a job, I had already resigned from St Josephs. I stopped by on office and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Magaret Murphy's office?" I asked the woman

She looked up at me, she had pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes.

"It's just down the hall, why do you want to see her?" She asked

"I have an interview with her" I replied

"Oh, you're the doctor from St Josephs, I'm Tara Knowles" she said

"Layla Allen, I better go, wouldn't want to be late for the interview, it was nice meeting you" I said before walking down the hall to Magaret Murphys office.

"Excuse me, I'm here for an interview" I said

"You must be Layla Allen, I'm Magaret Murphy, take a seat" she said

"Well your references are good, we have a spot open so you can start next week, on Monday" she said

"That was easy" I said

"Just come in on Monday, what brought you to Charming?" She asked curiously

"Family" I said, not wanting to tell her about my affiliation with the Sons

"Thank you for the job" I said before walking out the door

I was walking down the hallway when I heard my name being called, I turned around to see Jax walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Job interview" I replied

"So your planning on staying here long term, guess you and Happy made up" he said

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked, avoiding talking about Happy with Jax

"Visiting Abel, you want to meet him?" He asked

"Yeah sure" I said, following Jax to the room where Abel was sleeping in an incubator. I laid my hand on top of the incubator.

"He's gorgeous, he'll be a real heartbreaker when he's older I'll bet" I said

"The Teller charm baby" Jax said laying his hand on top of mind

We stood there in silence, he was standing so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, causing me to breathe in sharply. He turned me around before pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing Jax was different to kissing Happy. Happy's kiss was filled with passion, lust and some degree of anger. Jax's kiss was gentler, less emotion filled. I finally pulled away and stared into Jax's eyes.

"I shouldn't be here, we shouldn't have done that" I said

"How could something wrong feel so right" he whispered, leaning forward

"I've got to go" I said moving out if his grasp

I walked out of the Hospital and drove back to Oliver's house. I definitely couldn't see Jax anymore, I can't be in the same room alone with him, I couldn't trust myself.

**What do you think Layla should do. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	15. Chapter 15- Hypocrites

**Dark Alana- Things will definitely blow up in Jax's and Layla's when everything comes to light. Thank you for your reviews they are appreciated.**

**Chapter 15- Hypocrites**

_3 weeks later_

I had been working at St Thomas for almost 3 weeks now, it was good work for good money. The only thing was that Magaret Murphy. She was far too nosey for my liking, she was always trying to find our about my personal life. I think she knew somewhat about my connection to the club, she'd heard the nurses and doctors talking. I hadn't seen Jax since that day at the hospital and as far as I knew he was now involved with Tara Knowles. I worked with her, she seemed to be nice, but I didn't get involved with my co-workers personal lives. I was never personal with anyone, it's the main reason I never hany many friends back in Tacoma. Tara was alright because she knew about the club, I didn't have to worry about he'd blabbing to anyone when I talked to her about Happy. I walked out of the Hospital, Happy was leaning in his bike waiting for me. I walked over and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Thanks for picking me up" I said as he handed me a helmet

"Your welcome now get on" he said gruffly, getting on the bike

I got on the bike and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding on tightly. We rode back to Olivers house and I got of the bike. I walked towards the house but Happy just stayed on the bike.

"Are you going to come in?" I asked

He got off his bike and followed me inside. I walked into the kitchen, Happy wrapped his arms around me, I turned around to face him, looking up into his dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I have to do a kill for the club" he said

"You've done it before, what makes this different?" I asked, holding into his cut with my hands

"Your here, I don't wanme you getting hurt, they would hurt my Old Lady to get to me" he said holding my face in his hands

"You just called me your Old Lady" I said

"Well you are aren't you?" He asked

"Yes, I definitely am your Old Lady" I said proudly

He smiled before flinging me over his shoulder and making his way to my bedroom with my laughing my head off.

SOASOASOA

I woke up when I heard someone jostling around my bedroom. Happy was putting on his clothes, while I silently watched his every move, hypnotized by him.

"Enjoying the view" he asked causing me to laugh, of course I was enjoying the view, who wouldn't.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked worryingly

"Yeah, but don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he said, sitting down next to me on the bed

"I'm your Old Lady it's my job to worry about you" I said, stroking his face before he pulled me into a kiss.

He got up and left, I stayed in bed until I could no longer hear the rumble of the motorbike driving away. When I was sure he was gone I got up off the bed and got dressed, it was my day off so I was planning on just staying home. Oliver rarely came around anymore, he basically lived at the clubhouse. With him there all the time I don't know how he hadn't found out about Tig and Roxy. She was always with him, it was starting to feel like I was the only one who lived here. Happy spent most of his nights here too. Speaking of Roxy she just walked through the door.

"And where have you been Roxy, out all night, it's scandalous" I joked

"Well I had to go somewhere, you really need to get your own house" she said

"I'm the only one whose ever here" I said

"That's because I can't bring Tig around here and Oliver doesn't want to walk in on anything going on between you and Happy" she said sitting down

"So I've driven my brother out of his own house" I said

"Well you can be really annoying sometimes" she joked

"You know your kind of lucky that I'm so annoying" I said

"How so?" She asked confused

"Well he probably would be suspicious of who your sneaking around with, and then you would have to come clean, finally tell everyone what your doing. Like I told you to do 3 weeks ago" I said

"It's not like I'm the only one that's keeping secrets" she'd yelled back at me, I was really regretting telling her about Jax

"I never told anyone about what happened with Jax because no good would come out of it. It's entirely different" I said, calmer than her

"I'm going to see Tig, goodbye, next time we talk I hope your less hypocritical" she said before storming out

I wasn't being a hypocrite, she was hiding a relationship with someone, and from what I heard no one was Suspiscious of Tig so he was obviously still being with crow eaters. She would just end up getting hurt if this continued.

**Review tenth thoughts and opinions. What do you think should happen with Tig and Roxy. I think 'Walk Away' by the script is very fitting for Roxy and Tig's relationship. What do you want to happen with Jax.**


	16. Chapter 16- Suprises

**Chapter 16- Suprises**

I was sitting on the couch reading a book bored out of my mind, I couldn't concentrate when my mind kept drifting to what Roxy had said. I was not a hypocrite, but her words did hold some truth. What I did was wrong but if I told Happy he would smash Jax's face in and that would just make things worse for the club. Someone knocked on the door, when I answered it a disheveled Jax was standing on the other side. I immediately moved to let him walk inside.

"Jax what's wrong?" I asked, had something happened

"I just had to come see you" he said

He was obviously drunk up, I could smell the alcohol on him.

"Jax your drunk, I think you should go home" I said trying to guide him towards the door

"No, I'm not leaving until you listen to me" he said

"Okay, I'm listening" I said, somewhat scared if what he was going to say

"I just killed someone for Tara, and then we slept together. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want you" he said

"Jax, we can't do this" I whispered

"No, don't tell me that" he said

Jax pulled me into a kiss, I'm not sure why, if it was just a spur of the moment thing, feeling sorry for Jax, but I kissed him back. We somehow made it into my bedroom.

SOASOASOA

I laid down on Jax's chest, he was asleep, his breathing heavy. I had just cheated on Happy with Jax. I slowly got up and put my clothes back on.

"Isn't it normally the guy that sneaks out" said Jax

"I thought you were asleep" I said

Jax got up and put his clothes on before walking over to me.

"I won't tell Happy about this. It can stay our little secret" he offered

"Thank you Jax, I've got to go now" I said, relieved that he wouldn't say anything

"I'll be gone before you get back" he said

I drove away from the house. I didn't know where I was headed, I just drove. I had almost left charming when a car ran a red light at the intersection, hitting me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was people rushing forward to help, then nothing but darkness.

SOASOASOA

up woke up to the sound of beeping. I opened my eyes groggily, I was in a hospital. Happy was sitting in the chair next to me bed.

"Hap" I croaked out

His eyes shot up at the sound of my voice, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Layla" he said

"Hey, how long have I been out?" I asked

"Not long, a few hours" he said

Tara walked in and smiled at me, she wouldn't be smiling at me if she found out what I had done just a few hours ago, it felt like days ago.

"Your awake, that's good. You seem to be fine, no injuries" she said

"That's good, when can I get out of here?" I asked

"Tommorow probably" she said

"Then what's wrong" i asked

"Were you aware that you are 6 weeks pregnant" she said

My heart almost stopped beating when she said that.

"Pregnant"


	17. Chapter 17- Announcements

**Chapter 17-Announcements **

"Pregnant" I said in disbelief

"We need to do an ultrasound to make sure everything's alright, I'll give you a minute while I get the equipment" she said before walking off

"Pregnant" said Happy whom I had forgotten was in the room

"Happy, please say something" I pleaded

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked walking back to me and grabbing my hand

"How do you feel? Do you want it?" I asked nervously

"Course I do, what you think I would make you get rid of our kid?" He asked angrily

"Of course not" I lied, the thought had crossed my mind, that maybe he didn't want the child and I would have to raise it myself.

Tara walked back into the room with all the equipment. She rubbed gel onto my stomach before placing the equipment on top of my stomach. We waited and suddenly I heard a heartbeat.

"There's your baby" said Tara

There were tears in my eyes as I watched my baby on the screen, our baby. I looked up at Happy, he was staring at the screen in awe. He looked down at me and kissed my head.

"That's our baby" he whispered to me

SOASOASOA

I was packing my clothes in my bag as I heard a knock on the door, Jax stood there.

"Come in" I said

"I was visiting Abel when Tara told me you were here, thought I should come and see you" He said

"Thanks, I guess" I said awkwardly

"So you couldn't get enough attention, had to go and crash your car" he joked

"I'm not desperate" I replied

"I'm glad your okay, heard you have some news" he said

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, six weeks" I said, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I said it

"That makes everything worse" he said

"How so?" I asked confused

"I slept with a brothers pregnant Old Lady, that is bad" he said

"Jax, Happy can't ever find out" I pleaded, if he found out he would probably leave me and our child, then kill Jax. Neither of which I wanted to happen

"I know, no one else wknow ever find out. I've gotta go, so I'll see you around" he said before walking off

I walked out of the Hospital, Happy had just arrived to pick me up.

"Why did you come down, I could have come and got you" he said

"Happy, I can walk out a Hospital without any help, now lets just get home" I said, climbing on the back of his bike and wrapping my arms around him.

SOASOASOA

When we got home there were cars parked outside.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Since your an Old Lady Gemma wanted to do something for you, thought it'd be good time to meet everyone" he said before walking towards the house, me following behind him.

I was nervous to meet everyone, I was nervous about what they were going to think of me. As we walked through the door I saw that everyone was in Oliver's living room. The first person to step forward was a women. She was tall, tanned skin, she had dark hair with blonde streaks.

"I'm Gemma Teller-Morrow, Jax's mother and Clay's wife" she said shaking my hand

This was Jax's mother, I wonder what she would think of me if she found out what Hax and I did.

After being introduced to everyone we mingled. I was standing with Roxy, Chibbs and Donna, Opie's Old Lady.

"Want a beer?" Asked Chibbs

"No thanks" I said, Roxy looked at me in surprise, I had never turned down a beer before

"I can't, I'm pregnant, six weeks, we found out yesterday" I said smiling

"Congratulations" said Chibbs

"Why does my sister need congratulating on not dying" Oliver asked

"Because the lass is pregnant" said Chibbs

"What'd you knock up my sister for Hap?" He shouted out, thanks for announcing it to everyone Oliver

Everyone erupted in cheers as they started congratulating me and Happy.

"There's something else I want to announce" said Tig

Tig pulled Roxy into a kiss, shocking everyone in the room besides me.

"I know you will probably beat me up for this Oliver but I can't hide my Old Lady anymore" he said while pulling Roxy to his side

"Well Tig, I think this goes without saying but if you hurt her your dead. Though I'm pretty sure that Layla would kill you first" he threatened

The night went on without a hitch, everyone got on well even after Roxy's and mine announcements. After everyone left, Oliver went back to the Clubhouse, Roxy was with Tig which left Happy and I alone to celebrate the good news.

**What do you think should happen next. When do you think Happy should find out about Layla and Jax. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	18. Chapter 18- Christening The House

**This is the edited version.**

**Chapter 18- Christening The House**

_2 weeks later_

It had been two weeks since I found out I was pregnant and Happy was changing around like a bad smell. He didn't seem to ever want to leave me. He was constantly worrying about me and the baby. It was great that he was concerned about us but he was suffocating me. I was currently looking for a house, we would need somewhere else to live once the baby arrived. I couldn't stay at Oliver's house and Happy wanted to be around after the baby was born. I was walking around the fourth house we had visited, it had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room and kitchen. The backyard was large and there was a hugw garden with a veggie patch. It was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Asked Happy who was trailing behind me

"Yeah, I think this is the one, but isn't it too big. It's four bedroom. We only need one for us, one for the baby and maybe a guest room" I said

"Then the fourth bedroom will be for the next baby" he said, wrapping his arms around me, I leant my back into him.

"How 'bout I have this kid first and than we can talk about having another one" I said, grinning at the thought that Happy wanted this life with me

"Is this the one?" He asked again

"Yes, it most definitely is" I replied

"Well I have to go buy it then" he said before walking off to talk to the real estate agent

I walked onto the patio and looked out at the backyard, laying a hand across my belly as I imagined what our life would be like. The kids would play in the backyard, I would garden while I waited for Happy would return from a run. Our future was bright.

SOASOASO

We were moving into the house just a week later. All the guys had come around to help with the unpacking. Gemma and Tara were here helping as well, mostly Gemma was boasting the guys around. I was instructing Chibbs and Juice on where to put the couch when Jax walked in.

"Ye finally come to help us, thought ye was bailing" said Chibbs after him and juice had put the couch down

"Why would I miss a chance of free beer for a few hours of hard labour" he said

Tara walked over to him and they kissed, though he looked up at me after he pulled away. Tara led him away to help carry stuff in. Happy walked into the kitchen carrying a box of plates, he dropped them on the table.

"Hey, be careful with those, the plates are in that" I said

I opened the box and thankfully none of the plates were smashes, I started putting them in the cupboards.

"You better be thankful that none of those plates were smashed" I said

"Why, what would you do to me?" He asked pushing me up against the cupboards

"Come on ye two, I don't need to see ye making out in the kitchen, you can christen the house when everyone's left" said Chibbs who had walked into the kitchen with another box

I smiled at his comment and continued putting everything away.

"When everyone leaves we're christening this house straight away" he whispered in my ear before walking back outside to keep helping with the unpacking.

It had taken hours for everything to be unloaded from the truck, since all the heavy lifting was done all the guys were out having a beer while Gemma, Tara and I unpacked the boxes. We had finished unpacking the kitchen and Mine and Happy's bedroom. Juice had set up all the electronics, he may not have been the brightest kid but he was great with technology. Happy walked into the kitchen.

"How do you have so much crap, you've only lived here a month" he asked

"I got Sarah to pack up the house in Tacoma" I said

He nodded in response and walked off. Sarah was the only friend I had in Tacoma and Happly knew I must have trusted her if I let her pack up my stuff. He probably thought that my box was there. But I had brought it with me to Charming and the lockers box now sat at the bottom of my closet. Happy never asked about what was in it and I never said. I had never told anyone about what was in the box, not even Roxy anew about it.

A few hours later everyone left and Happy and I finally were able to Christen the house.

**What's in the box? Why is Layla so secretive about it? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	19. Chapter 19- Secrets Revealed

**Dark Alana- Definitely not a marriage license to Damon Pope but I appreciate the guess.**

**Chapter 19- Secrets Revealed**

We had finally settled into our new home, everything was unpacked and there was no longer any boxes. I was outside planting sothe seeds in the veggie patch when Happy cam out and stood behind me, just watching me intently.

"Enjoying the view are we" I asked him, getting up and taking off my gloves

"Of course I am" he said

"You shouldn't be gardening, you could hurt yourself" he said pulling me to him

"If it was up to you I would be on bed rest until I give birth, I need to do stuff, I can't just sit around bored out of my brain" I complained, he was seriously getting on my nerves and this was only the first trimester.

"Fine, just don't strain yourself" he said to me as he led me back to the house, arm wrapped around my shoulder

As we got back inside the house Happy let go of my shoulder and faced me, his face serious.

"Layla, you know what the date is tommorow?" He asked

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid" I said angrily, wanting to avoid this conversation

"I need to know now, I haven't asked before because you didn't want to tell me, but I think I deserve the truth" he yelled

"About What?" I asked, trying to act stupid

"You know what, what's in that box, why you get upset on the same day every year" he screamed

After hiding the truth from Happy for over two years it was finally time to come clean and tell him the truth. I took his hand and led Happy into the bedroom, I pulled out the locked box. I unlocked the box, revealing photos. I pulled them out and handed one to Happy.

"Whose ultrasound is this?" He asked

"Mine" I replied

"When?" He asked

"I was 15, after my father died I went off the rails, did drugs, drank alcohol, got arrested a few times" I said

"The father" he said with a hint of disgust in his voice

"It wasn't like that, Kane Richards, our fathers had been best friends, we'd known each other our whole lives. After I found out I was pregnant I cleaned up my act, stopped drinking, no more arrests and focused on school" I said

"So what happened to the kid?" He asked, still staring down at the pictures in the box.

"I was 15, I couldn't look after myself let alone a kid. So I gave it up for adoption" I explained

"What did he think of that?" He said, not addressing Kane by name, he never liked the fact that I had exes.

"He didn't want to, he was convinced that we could do it" I said

"Why didn't you?" He asked

"Because she would have a better life if she was with a family that could take care of her. I mean my family had enough mobey to support us but I just couldn't do it. There was a selfishness about it, I didn't want to give up my life, although if I had to I would've" I said

"So what happened?" He asked gruffly

"I have birth, held my daughter for awhile, sung her a lullaby then handed her to Kane who said goodbye then we gave her to the family. It was a closed adoption, I can't have contact with her until she's 18 unless she initiates it" I said wearily

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"Because I was scared about what you'd say, if you still want to be with me" I said looking down in shame

"Nothing will change me wanting to be with you, you're my Old Ladymy soon to be mother of my child. I'm not leaving ya" he said before getting up and leaving the room

His opinion about that would quickly change if he ever found our about me and Jax. I put the photos back in the box, locked it and put it back in my closet. This would change things between me and Happy, lets hope he'll stick around, especially since I had more skeletons in my closet.

**Not too long of a chapter but a lot revealed. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	20. Chapter 20- Coming Home

**Chapter 20- Coming Home**

_4 weeks later_

I was now 13 weeks pregnant and finally showing a bit, if you put your hand on my belly you could feel its grown. My pants were getting tighter and I would probably need to get the maternity pants sometime soon. The club was still reeling from Donna's murder, Opie didn't seem to be handling it very well. There was tension between Jax and Clay. Happy was gone a lot now as he had gone nomad to look after his mother, I would have gone with him but he insisted that I stay in Charming. The thought of him out there drove me crazy, he was staying at other clubhouses, and the crow eaters there had no idea about me. I know it's selfish but maybe it's the hormones from the pregnancy making me worry, I was Happy's Old Lady, it was me he came home to. Happy was coming back tommorow to help the club, I was so excited for him to get back. I heard a car pull into the driveway, I went out the front to see who it was. Tara stepped out of the car and walked towards me.

"Tara, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I just want to talk to you" she said

I nodded and walked inside, sat down at the table and Tara sat opposite me.

"How's Abel doing since he came home?" I asked

"He's good, you should come see him" she said

"I will, so why are you here?" I asked

"Do you and Happy have full disclosure?" She asked

"Yeah we do, why?" I asked

"I'm not sure what I want, how much I want to know. Gemma says full disclosure but I wanted another opinion" she said

"You either know everything or you know nothing. I personally think full disclosure is the best way to go but it's up to you" I advised

"Thanks Layla" she said before walking out the door and driving away

SOASOASOA

Today was the day Happy came home, I was so excited I couldn't sit still, I was trying to busy myself to occupy my mind, my I was jittery with eagerness to see Happy. I finall heard the rumble of a motorbike turn into the driveway. I ran outside and up to Happy. Happy picked me up and spun me around before kissing me.

"How have you both been?" He asked with his hand on my belly

"Good, no more morning sickness and I'm starting to show, course no my clothes are getting tighter" I said

Happy smiled at this as I led him inside to fully welcome him home.

SOASOASOA

I was cooking dinner when Happy came up behind me wrapping his arms around me and laying his hands on my belly.

"I missed you" I said

He didn't say anything, just nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"How long are you staying?" I asked

"As long as I'm needed" he said

"Any way you could be needed in definitely?" I asked, worried about his reaction

"Maybe, we'll have to see" he said

"Don't you have to go to Bobby's homecoming party?" I asked

"Yeah, later, I want to have dinner with my Old Lady, the party can wait" he said, letting go of me to sit down at the table

I finished cooking the plasma and served mine up and sat down, Happy watching me, eyes moving between me and the food.

"Just cause you don't like someone serving your food doesn't me I don't" he said before getting up to get his dinner

We talked about the club, how I was doing, the baby, while we ate. After dinner Happy left for the party and I settled down in bed to watch tv, dozing off a couple hours later.

SOASOASOA

I woke up cuddled into Happy's side, a great way to wake up in the morning. I cuddled further into him, trying to ignore the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Happy later woke up, dressed and went to the clubhouse while I went to work.

**A filler chapter but I had to show Happy coming home before I could continue. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	21. Chapter 21- Mysterious Stranger

**Dark Alana- Shit is definitely about to hit the roof, but not as you may expect.**

**Chapter 21- Mysterious Stranger**

I was heading to the clubhouse to wait with Roxy, Tig had been kidnapped by bounty hunters and the guys were getting him back. As I stepped out of my car Roxy rushed forward. She flung her arms around me and hugged me. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked distraught with worry, of course I would be the same if Hapwas was the one missing.

"The guys have gone out to find him" she said in between sobs

"Hey, you need to pull it together, they're going to find him and bring him back, just stop worrying. You want to look your best when Tig comes back" I said

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you for coming" she said regaining her composure

We walked inside the clubhouse, there were only a few crow eaters and sweet butts hanging around, everyone else had gone.

SOASOASOA

It was a few hours before the guys got back. Roxy almost ran outside to greet Tig. walked out behind her. Happy strode over to me and pulled me into his arms while I watched Roxy jump into Tig's arms.

"What do you think of that?" Asked Happy, nodding his head towards the couple

"He makes her happy" I said still watching

"But" he replied

"I don't trust him" I said finally tearing my eyes away from then

"Come on, lets go inside" I said, guiding him inside the clubhouse.

I was it itching to leave the party, it wasn't exactly a place for a pregnant women, too much alcohol and scantily clad women throwing themselves at the Sons. No one had touched Happy, yet. It's why I never came to these parties. It wouldn't have been so bad before, at least then I could hit them but now I couldn't just in case they hit back. I hadn't seen Roxy since the guys arrived, I had a hunch that she was somewhere with Tig. Wherever she was I probably wouldn't see her again tonight. Happy was talking to Bobby by the bar, a brunette pushing up against him. I stalled over, scaring the girl off with just a look.

"I'm going to head home, see you there" I said to Happy before kissing him goodbye and walking out to my car and driving

I was nearly home when I saw someone walking along the side of the road. I pulled over next to them. It was a girl, she looked to be a teenager, she had long dark hair, the same green eyes as me and the same colour skin. She looked just like I did when I was a teenager.

"Hey, kid, you need a ride somewhere?" I asked

"Thanks, that's be great" she said, getting in

"What's your name?" I asked

"Jane" she said, her lip quivering

"Your real name" I said, knowing she was lying

"Tanya DeLuca, yours?" She asked

"Layla Allen, so why are you in Charming?" I asked

"Looking for someone" she said

"Where you staying?" I asked

"I don't know, a motel maybe" she said

"I've got a spare guest room if you want it" I offered

"I couldn't ask you to do that" she said

"Don't worry about it, have a roof over your head for a night, decide where you want to go in the morning" I said

"Okay, thanks" she said

We got to the house and I showed Tanya to the guest room. After she was in bed I went into my bedroom and laid on the bed. There were so many similarities between the two of us, something was going on. I'll deal with it in the morning.

**Who is this mysterious girl? Why is she in Charming? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	22. Chapter 22- Sisterly Bonding

**Chapter 22- Sisterly Bonding**

When I woke up Happy was asleep next to me, I vaguely remember him coming home last night and collapsing into bed, he hadn't said anything about Tanya but he must have known something, unless he was too drunk to realize. I got up and showered, when I stepped back into the bedroom fully clothed Happy was putting his shirt on.

"So who's the kid sleeping in our guest room?" He asked

"I picked her up on the side of the road last night. It's strange, she looks just like me, she even quivers her lip when she lies like I do. She said that she looking for someone in Charming. There something there" I said

"I'll get Juice to dig up some information, call you later" he said, kissing my head before leaving

I walked out into the kitchen, Tanya was making coffee when I walked in.

"You want some coffee" she offered

"No thanks, have you had anything to eat?" I asked

"Yeah, some toast, who was that guy that was here before?" She asked

"That's Happy, he's my boyfriend" I answered

"He's kind of"

"Scary, intimidating" I said

"Ah yeah, that just about fits. So how long have you been together?"

"2 and a half years. Feels like another lifetime ago" I said absentmindedly

"What does?" She asked confused

"That I wasn't with him. I guess it kind of was" I said laughing

"How far along are you?" She asked

"15 weeks" I said laying a hand over my small baby bump

"Congratulations" she said

"I have to go to work now so you can just stay here until I get back. I should be back around 4" I said

"Great, have a nice day" she said

I went to work, all her questions and my Suspiscions left me wondering exactly who this girl was.

SOASOASOA

I had just arrived home when my phone started ringing.

"Hey Layla, it's Juice, I've got the information you wanted" he said

"Okay, shoot" I said

"Tanya DeLuca was born 12th of October 1993 in Sacramento to Rose Brooks and Daniel DeLuca. She was taken in by her grandparents not long after being born. She went to school in Sacromento, never left until a month ago when she started making her way here to Charming. Is that good?"

"Yeah, good job Juice, thanks" I said before hanging up

My Suspiscions had been confirmed, now I just had to confront her. I walked inside, Tanya was sitting on the couch watching tv, she looked up when I walked in.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked walking over to me

"When were you going to tell me your my sister?" I asked, ignoring her questio

"I was planning to, how did you find out?"

"I had a friend do a little digging, why did you come here? Where you looking for me?" I asked

"Not just you, I knew you were here and I was going to track you done first" she said, averting her gaze

"Then who, who else are you looking for?" I asked, frowning in confusion

"Rosa Brooks, our mother" she said

"She's here, in Charming" I said in disbelief

"I tracked her down a month ago, I found you in Tacoma and then you moved to Charming. I thought you knew" she said in confusion

"No, I have never actually met her" I said

"You either, huh, looks like she bailed on both of us" she said

I had to sit down at the table, this was too much to process. My mother was here in Charming, and Oliver knew.

"Oliver knew" I said

"What?" she asked confused

"Oliver my brother, he didn't want me to come to Charming. He must have known" I said

"Brother" she whispered

"Yeah, half brother through my father, Roxy's my half sister through my father too. What happened to your father?" I said finally looking up at her

"My grandparents told me he was a junkie, they got custody of me when I was a baby, Rose started taking drugs again. I never knew either of my parents" she said almost shamefully

"Did they ever say anything about me, our grandparents?" I asked hopefully

"Growing up, no, I found a picture of you when I was cleaning the attic, I left to find you not long after. They said your father didn't want them to have any contact with you. I'm sorry" she explained

"It's okay, it's not your fault" I said

My father had stopped me having any relationship with the other side of my family.

"Where are they now?" I asked

"They still live in Sacramento, they would love to meet you" she said

"And our mother" I said

"I know where she works if you want to meet her" she offered

"Jusr give me some time to process everything before I make any decisions" I said

I walked into my bedroom and sat down on the bed trying to process this new information.

**Lots happening in this chapter, a lot revealed. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	23. Chapter 23- Anger Release

**Dark Alana- Tanya is her half sister through her mother, sorry for any confusion. The daughter would be currently by 13.**

**Chapter 23- Anger Release**

I was working at St Thomas, just doing paperwork when I heard about a what happened to Chibs. It had me worried, I always worried about Happy's safety but after the explosion, things seemed to be getting worse for the club. Maybe it was just now that I was pregnant and had to worry about my child's life, but I was starting to want Happy to get out, although he never would, he was far to loyal, a trait I admired but right now it was just a thorn in my side. I wasn't the only one with these thoughts, Tara was getting worried as well. I was currently driving to the CaraCara back lot, Gemma wanted to teach Tara how to shoot and thought I should help, Roxy didn't want to come although she probably needed to learn to shoot more than I did. I knew how to handle a gun, had a pretty good aim as well, and even if I hadn't known before Happy would have made sure I learnt. In fact he had taken me to a shooting range just so I could prove to him that I could shoot. I pulled into the back lot to see Gemma and Tara waiting for me.

"So I heard you want to learn to shoot Tara" I said, getting out of the car and walking over to them

"Thought she should know how Old Ladies handle their anger" said Gemma

"Yeah, whenever I'm pissed off I just go out into the backyard and start shooting things, Neighbours have called the cops a few times" I said sarcasticly, Tara frowning

"You know how to shoot?" Asked Gemma, ignoring my comment

"You think Hap would let me not know how to shoot, and I have to say I have killer aim, no pun intended" I said

"Well you want to shoot this bitches car up or not?" Gemma asked Tara

"What bitch?" I asked

"Ima, the pornstar that was rubbing up on Jax" replied Gemma

"Okay then, lets do this" I said

We took turns firing shots at Ima's luxury sedan. After Tara had let our enough anger we stopped. It was quite a sight to see, three women shooting at a car, especially me being pregnant, we probably looked really messed up.

"Now don't you feel so much better now" I said

"Would you do this if someone was trying to get at Happy?" Asked Tara

"Yeah I would, that's the one thing I was worried about when Happy went nomad, the constant women throwing themselves at him" I said

"What'd you do about it?" Asked Tara

"I trusted that he would come home to me, I knew he probably was with girls but they're not his Old Lady, he doesn't come home to them, they mean nothing. I guess it makes it easier to deal with" I said, not really believing my words.

It broke my heart to think that Happy would be with other women. Of course it would be hypocritical considering that I slept with Jax but that was different. One mistake made in a rush compared to multiple occasions. I turned a blind eye as long as no crow eaters or sweet butts followed him home. We headed home after that.

SOASOASOA

I was at home cleaning up, not that there was much cleaning up to do seeing as Happy was such a neat freak. My Aunt had sent me a letter congratulating me on my pregnancy, she had no doubt been told be Roxy seeing as I hadn't spoken to her much since my mother died. She was my mothers sister, they were close, I was close to her daughter Marissa growing up seeing as we were only a year apart. I doubted my upscale Aunt would exactly like my choice of baby daddy, she would no doubt pop in to visit soon. Berate me about my choices and then ask when we were getting married. She was very much a good Christian, she didn't like the fact Loretta stayed with my father even after my mother showed up. She had shown disdain for me when I was young, it stopped when I grew up, my achievements impressing her. After I fell off the rails she labelled me as a failure, she wanted Loretta to through me out of the house, convinced I was just like my mother and that I would poison my sister. Maybe she was right considering how Roxy was now involved in with an outlaw biker. The phone started ringing, pulling me out of my cynical thoughts about my relatives. It was Gemma.

"Hey Gemma, what's up?" I asked

"The guys were set up by Zobelle, they've been arrested, you need to come meet the lawyers with me and Tara, get Roxy to come to" she said before hanging up

My day had just become so much worse, now I had to tell my sister her boyfriend was in jail, what else could make this worse.

**Sorry if this doesn't fit into the actual events of the episode, I haven't seem it and can't find it online so it may not be exactly correct. Review with thoughts and Opinions**


	24. Chapter 24- Bail

**Chapter 24- Bail**

I was wrong, things could get worse, so much worse. And it just had.

"3 million dollars" I said shocked, while driving back to my house

It would take 3 million dollars to bail all the guys out of jail. My first thought was for Happy, secondary for Oliver, maybe third for Tig for Roxy. I had enough money to bail out Happy and maybe Oliver. Of course I would have to bail Oliver out first, seeing how he was family. I had inherited quite a lot of money from my parents, as did Roxy and Oliver, but I had to seriously think about this and the repercussions, I had a family to look after. Granted this baby would need its father but I couldn't just spend all my money without considering my options, not that I had many. The guys were in danger in jail, the longer they stayed there the more danger they were in. Roxy would no doubt jump straight at the chance to help get Tig out without really thinking about it. Tig clouded her judgement, made her act without thinking, she was always the smart one, and now she was making some dumb decisions. I finally arrived home. I sat down against my bed, I pulled out some photos. The first was the ultrasound picture, the second was of me and Happy. We were at his mums house, she had taken a quick picture before either of us could realize. Happy had his arms around me and I was staring up into his eyes, we were standing outside, the sun was setting. It was a great picture, it showed how much we really loves each other. It was taken on her birthday last year. His mother always liked me, mostly because I was the only girl Happt had ever brought home. She was so happy I was pregnant, she was glad Happy had finally settled down. The one thing was she kept hinting at us to get married. I put away the photos and crawled up onto the bed, crying myself to sleep

SOASOASOA

I was woken up by my phone ringing, it was Gemma.

"Hello Gemma, what is it?" I asked worried

"The guys are coming home, bails been posted, you need to get down here" she said hanging up

I quickly got up and changed, I grabbed my purse when I heard someone inside the house. I grabbed the gun from the top drawer next to the bed. I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, gun ready. I turned around the corner and saw Tanya, she dropped the plate she was holding when she saw me, it smashed into pieces on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Layla, why do you have a gun?" She asked frightened

"Sorry, I thought you were an intruder. Can't be to careful right" I said

"Okay, where are you going?" she asked timidly, still shocked about me having a gun

"Happy got out of jail I have to meet him when he gets back" I said

"He was in jail, wow I was gone for a day and your boyfriend gets put in jail" she said

"Where were you?" I asked, forgetting about Happy for a second

"I was working, got a job at the diner" she said

"Shouldn't you be going to school, we'll talk about this when I get back. Here take the gun, put it in my top drawer next to my bed" I said handing her the gun which she took slowly, holding it away from her

"Tanya, it's not a grenade, it won't go off unless you shoot it. Stop worrying" I said before walking out and heading to my car. I would have to take her to the shooting range and teach her to shoot.

SOASOASOA

I was waiting with Tara, Gemma and Roxy anxiously for the guys to arrive. Roxy was tapping her foot impatiently while I was drumming my fingers on my side. The SOA van finally pulls into the lot and we walk out to greet the guys. The guys stepped out of the van. I locked eyes with Happy but he preceded to continue walking to the clubhouse with the others. Gemma and Tara shared the same looks with Clay and Jax. I shared a look with Jax before he turned and walked to the garage. Both Jax and Clay had bruises and cuts on their faces, they had obviously gotten into a fight. Surprisingly Roxy held herself back, she stayed were she was, simply sharing a meaningful look with Tig before he walked to the Clubhouse. This was definitely not how I thought their homecoming would be like.


	25. Chapter 25- Aunt Elaine

**Chapter 25- Aunt Elaine**

I arrived home exhausted wanting to just collapse into bed. Happy was trailing behind me, we hadn't spoken much since he got back, I think he knew something was up with me. I was just tired of him making sacrifices for the club without even considering me or our child. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts and him watching me that we didn't notice the car parked not far down the street from our house. The kitchen lights were on, Tanya must be waiting up for me. I unlocked the door and walked inside, Happy closed the door behind me.

"Tanya, you still up are you?" I called out walking into the kitchen

I froze at the sight of Tanya sitting at the table with my Aunt sitting across from her. When I said she would visit I didn't expect it to be so soon or without any warning.

"Elaine, what are you doing here?" I asked stunned at her sudden appearance

"I came to congratulate you in person" she said glancing down at my stomach

"Okay" I replied still shocked

"How about a hug for your Aunt" she said

"Of course" I muttered as she pulled me into a somewhat reluctant hug

Happy was standing behind us, he had been watching the whole exchange and was no doubt annoyed at my Aunt turning up unannounced. He stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Happy Lowman" he said

"Elaine Fields, Layla's Aunt" she said, she looked him up and down a horrified look flashes across her face before a fake smile plastered it.

"I'll take you to the other spare room Ms Fields" said Tanya, obviously sensing my discomfort around this woman

Tanya led Elaine to the empty spare room while I walked to our bedroom, Happy following behind.

"Did you know she was coming?" he asked as I changed into my pajamas

"No, she sent me a letter congratulating me, I knew she would visit but I didn't think it would be this soon" I said climbing into bed

"She doesn't seem to like Tanya" he said while changing

"Uh perceptive one aren't you. No although she was smiling on the outside she was really thinking, 'that skank had another demon spawn'" I explained

"Didn't like your mother?" He asked, getting into bed

"No, she didn't really like me either, she was alright when I was older. I was close with her daughter Marissa, she was a year older than me. After my dad died and I fell off the rails her dislike grew. She thought Loretta should through me out of the house, she was convinced that I was just like my mother and would poison Roxy" I said

"I'm sorry" he said softly

"It's okay, she's just stuck up that's all. Don't worry about her. She won't be here very long, she hates small towns" I said before turning of the lights

I cuddled into Happy's side, to tired to do anything else, and let sleep take over.

**What do you think of Elaine? Do you want the baby to be a Boy or Girl? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	26. Chapter 26- Bitch of an Aunt

**Dark Alana- Her Aunt us basically just there to add drama, put pressure on Happy and Layla's relationship**

**atothekc- Her stepmother, Loretta, was the one that died. She was her mother for all intensive purposes.**

**Chapter 26- Bitch of an Aunt**

Happy had left early in the morning, just like he had for the past few days. From what he said things were getting worse between Jax and Clay, this could ruin the club. And as much as I didn't want that for Happy's sake I couldn't help but wonder what life without the MC would be like. There'd be no constant threat of danger, I would never have to worry about Happy's safety. Although Happy would not be able to function without it, he really didn't have anything else that had been a constant in his life beside his mum and Aunt. There was no out for him, for us. I has just finished my paperwork and was walking down the hall. I stopped at Chibs' room, there was a woman sitting next to him that I didn't recognize. Tara and Gemma were standing outside watching her and Chibs talk.

"Who's the woman with Chibs?" I asked, stepping next to Gemma

"That's his wife, Fiona" said Gemma

"Wife" I said shocked

"They're estranged, she lives in Ireland with their daughter Kerri-Anne" said Gemma

"Okay, see you later I better head home" I said and began walking away

"Who was at your house? She seems like a real bitch to me" asked Gemma

"That would be my Aunt Elaine, and you're right she is a bitch" I said before heading home to deal with my bitch of an Aunt.

SOASOASOA

It was almost six when I got home, my Aunt would no doubt have something to say about it. Some sort of advice I didn't want. When I walked inside Elaine was waiting at the table, Tanya sitting nervously across from me. Dinner had been made and was just waiting to be served.

"Do you always come home this late?" She asked, here we go

"No, I had lots of paperwork I had to get down so that I can go to my doctors appointment tommorow" I replied, trying to keep a hold on my emotions but she always knew just how to push me over the edge.

"Are you going to work after the baby is born?" She asked

"Yes, I'll take maternity leave than the kids will stay at the day care in the hospital while I work" I said

"Can't Happy support you so that you can raise your child" she asked casually, pushing her fork around her plate

"I want to work, I don't want to just stay home, be a good little housewife" I said

"When are you getting married?" She asked

"We're not, not just now anyway" I said, trying to regain some control over my anger

"Well, it's obviously him that's reluctant. I mean since when did you have a problem with running off and marrying someone, wouldn't be the first time" she said maliciously

"Excuse me!" I yelled back at her

"I'm just saying, he'll get you pregnant but won't marry you. You always had good choice in men, up until now, they were all good honest men" she said

"Who are you talking about exactly" I asked, I knew who she was talking about but still wondered if she would dare speak his name in my house

"Kane, Brandon, Hunter" she said

"How dare you say his name in my house" I screamed throwing a plate onto the ground in anger, it shattered on the floor "you never liked him, but you don't like anyone, you're a stuck up bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else. Now if you excuse me I'm going to finish eating in bed" I said picking up my plate and walking away.

I stayed in my bedroom for the rest of the night, Tanya cleaned up the plate, I didn't really care where Elaine was or what she was doing. She had no right to judge me, I made my own decisions and could look after my family the way I saw fit. I stewed over these thoughts for the night, Happt didn't come home, once I realized this I could finally let sleep take over.

**Heated argument. What do you think if Elaine? Who do you think Hunter is? I'm thinking of writing a few one-shots of Tig and Roxy, tell me if you would read it. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	27. Chapter 27- Unfair Judgement

**atothekc- I edited her bio if you want to go back and re read it. Thank you for telling me.**

**Chapter 27- Unfair Judgement**

I was hoping Elaine would come to her senses and realize her opinion was not wanted and just leave, I however knew she wouldn't. She thought far too highly of herself to even consider leaving before she could change my mind. No matter what she said I would never leave Happy, not for her reasons anyway. I never thought of anyone as too good for me, although her words held some truth. Happy was different to the other guys I've dated. I never went through the phase of rebelling through dating buys my family didn't like, and my family probably wouldn't have liked Happy, my parents would have been nice but his lifestyle was not something they would approve of. My dad would be more open minded then Loretta, she was raised in an Upper Class family, her father was a lawyer and her mother was a doctor, they never liked my dad, thought he was beneath her. My dad was a teacher but Loretta was expected to marry someone with lots of money, prestige. I was already pretty cut off from my family. I never saw them in person, sent money on my birthday and Christmas. I missed my family, the moment I started a relationship with Happy I had stopped almost all contact with them, they would never approve and I didn't bother to try. Just like I wasn't trying to gain Elaine's approval, it wasn't worth it.

SOASOASOA

I was nervously tapping my foot, the waiting room at the Doctors only had a few people in it. I had called Happy what seemed like a thousand times with no answer. He had to be here, Elaine wasn't going to be proven right, not this time, not with Happy. He finally walked into othe waiting room. I stood up instantly and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Club Business" was all he said, but I knew what he meant. He would tell me later, when there wasn't prying ears trying to overhear

"I thought you weren't coming" I said as we sat down, our hands intertwined.

"Why wouldn't I come?" He asked, annoyed at my lack of trust

I didn't reply, just looked around the room. Everyone's eyes were trained on us, on Happy and the cut on his back. I knew what they were thinking, they disapproved of us, wondered how I could be with Happy, how I could bring a child into the dangerous life we live. I wondered these things too, but I believed that everything happened for a reason, even if I didn't know it.

The Doctor finally called us in. We were now looking at our baby on the screen, it was bigger than before, no longer a shadow but visible.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Asked the Doctor

"Yeah, we would" I said, Happy squeezing my hand

"It's a"...

**Leave it on a cliffhanger. What do you guys want the baby to be, Boy or Girl? Review wita thoughts and opinions.**


	28. Chapter 28- Boy or Girl

**Happy's Princess- Thank you for the review.**

**Chapter 28- Boy or Girl**

"_Would you like to know the gender?" Asked the Doctor_

_"Yeah, we would" I said Happy squeezing my hand_

_"It's a" ..._

SOASOASOA

"It's a girl" he said

"Hap, baby" I whispered

My eyes were glistening with tears. I knew Happy had wanted a boy, I think every man did, while every woman wanted a daughter. Strange since it was always Daddy's girl and Momma's boy.

"I love you" he whispered as he kissed my forehead

Happy did not usually public admit his love for me, he was private. He didn't want to seem weak, he had a reputation to keep after all. But to hear him say that now was just the icing on the cake, if pushed away any doubts I was having or ever had about Happy and our family.

SOASOASOA

I had called just about everyone to deliver the good news, well all the women thought it was. We had just arrived home, this would be the first time Happy and Elaine had an actual conversation and it was making me nervous, I didn't want to have to clean up after Elaine, I would have to deal with the fall out of her words.

"So, what is it?" Asked Tanya excitably

"It's a baby girl" I said grinning

Tanya through her arms around me, she was ecstatic at the thought of being an Aunt, even though she was only just becoming a sister. She muttered out a congratulations to Happy, who simply nodded, before returning her attention back to me. She began babbling on about one thing or the other, I wasn't really listening, just giving Elaine a death stare. Tanya soon realized that I wasn't listening and stopped talking, backing away to her room to avoid watching the imminent fight.

"Congratulations, you'll be a great mother" she said, really meaning 'lets see if you can do better than your mother'

"Yeah, I will be. Better than my shit ass mother" I said

"You will be, don't you worry" she said, confusing me with her true meaning, which I wasn't often, not with Elaine. I could always read her like a book.

"I almost forgot to congratulate the father" she said, I had almost forgotten Happy was there, he was standing back as usual, just watching the scene unfold. He stepped forward and nodded to Elaine, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I've got to go, love you" he said before walking out the door.

This confession of love was different to the one at the Hospital. That one was filled with emotion while this one was simply to prove that he did love me to Elaine.

"Does he always avoid confrontation like that?" Asked Elaine

I almost laughed, the thought of Happy avoiding a fight was funny, he rarely started fights but was always the one to finish them. If only my Aunt knew what those smiley faces tattoos meant, although if she did she would probably get all my relatives to come and kidnap me. That was the only way she was going to get me away from Happy.

"Just a man of few words" I said

"Like George" she said

George was Elaine's ex-husband and father of her three children. He was once a very handsome man, his hair was still blonde, it had yet to turn grey. His eyes were a light sky blue that always held a mysterious look in them. Like he knew so much more than you ever would. I really did like my Uncle. He was an intelligent man, we used to talk for hours. This annoyed Elaine as he was always so quiet and reserved around her.

I don't think they were ever really in love. It had suited both if them to marry, more like a business arrangement. He had told me once about a woman he had met that he fell madly in love with but she left him heartbroken, however the woman was he never really got over her. Elaine had spun some story about him cheating on her to explain their divorce, I never really believed her. George was too loyal to cheat, sometimes I thought we were actually related.

Marissa and Jimmy, their two eldest, had taken after George while Jazmine had taken after Elaine. I never could stand Jazmine, she was the complete opposite of me, obsessed with money and power. She had been more tolerable when she was younger. Before she had realized that she could get whatever she wanted from a man with a flick of her hair. She thought she was so good because she was with a married millionaire who bought her expensive gifts. That didn't last long, she wore out her usefulness, she had laid that she ended it, but like her mother she was too afraid of embarrassment to admit the truth, living a lie was so much easier.

"I guess he kind of is" I said before walking to my room not wanting to talk any more than I had to.

Elains seemed to be too caught up with remembering her ex-husband to realize that I had left and so she sat there, a single tear escaping before being wiped away, but not before I saw it. So apparently she could actually feel something.

**Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	29. Chapter 29- Show Downs With Croweaters

**Chapter 29- Show Downs with Croweaters **

Tara was sitting at the table while I made her coffee. She was the only person Elaine seemed to approve of, seeing as how she was a doctor. Elaine has been strangely quiet ever since she mentioned George, maybe she did actually have feelings for George, once, maybe still. I was beggining to see a different side to Elaine.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"Jax wants to go Nomad, I wanted your advice" she said

"My advice, it's hard, he's always on the road, constantly away from you. The first few weeks were tough for me. I was missing Happy, I was really angry at him, the pregnancy hormones didn't help" I said

"Why were you angry with Happy?" She asked

"Because, he made me move to Charming and then went Nomad, it looked like he played me. But we got through it, we're still together" I explained

"Did he sleep with other women?" She asked nervously, anxious about my reaction

I sighed "Probably, we never really talked about that" I said

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I knew that I wouldn't like the answer. Why does Jax want to go Nomad?" I asked changing the subject

"I'm not sure, maybe getting away from the club will be good for him. Do you ever wonder what it would be like if they weren't in the club" she asked

"Happy would probably be in jail, I did think if that though, asking him to leave the club. But it's not fair, I know that. If he makes the decision I won't protest, but he has to make it. I don't think he'd ever forgive me other wise" I said

SOASOASOA

I was waiting at the clubhouse, Clay had just given his big speech about how we needed to stay here to stay safe. I hated lockdowns, mostly because of all the crow eaters that hung around. I don't know why they needed to stay here, they didn't matter to any of the sons, no one would bother killing them to get at the club. I was sitting on a lounge in th corner, the crow eaters were giving me death stares, but Tara receives the worser end. Jax was more important to the Club than Happy, a bigger catch.

I walked up to where Tara was sitting.

"How are you handling all of this?" I asked

"It's okay, the crow eaters giving you death stares too" she asked

"Yeah, but I guess I'm protected by this baby" I said putting my hand on my belly "if any of them touch me they'll have to face Happy" I said, laughing

Just as I said this a crow eater walked up to us. She was shorter than me, around 5'4, and all around fake. Fake tan, fake tits, fake platinum blonde hair.

"Your Happy's Old Lady aren't you?" She asked, a smirk on her face

"Yes, I am" I said sternly

"Just wondering, guess someone else will have to take care of Happy's needs since your pregnant and all, wonder if its even his" she said

"First of all, I can take care of all of Happy's needs perfectly well on my own. Secondly, this baby is Happy's, I was Happy's Old Lady before I was pregnant, unlike you desperate whores who try to trap a man in a last ditch effort to become an Old Lady" I snarled, she was surprised by my response, slightly frightened but continued non the less

"You and Happy have been together two years, I'm pretty sure we've slept together since then, yeah we definitely have" she said

"I don't know what your trying to achieve, you're not going to get a rise out of me and you can't hit me unless you want Happy to kill you. But I can sure as Hell hit you" I yelled an with that punched her in her nose, hearing her nose crunch underneath my knuckle

She shuffled away, holding her bloody nose, other crow eaters flocking around her. I turned around to see Gemma and Tara standing behind me, they had been watching the whole showdown.

"Never mess with a pissed off pregnant woman" I said before walking back to Happy's dorm.

**What do you think of Layla's reaction? Justifiable? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	30. Chapter 30- Innocent Children

**Chapter 30- Innocent Children**

I walked outside to say goodbye to Happy. He was waiting for me and pulled me into his arms as soon as I was close enough. He nuzzled his head into my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around his waist, his were clutching my shoulders.

"You stay safe, don't leave the clubhouse" he said

"You don't have to read me the right act, i've been at lockdowns before" I said smiling up at him

"I can't lose you, both of you" he said running his over my belly

"You won't, I promise. I'm not going anywhere, your stuck with me forever" I said lovingly

"Forever, good" he said, pulling me into a kiss

When he pulled apart he ran a hand through my hair, stroking my face before kissing my forehead.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I replied

Oliver walked over to me and hugged me goodbye. Roxy was kissing Tig goodbye, after they finished she came over to hug Oliver. I wrapped my arms around Roxy, an advantage to being taller than her.

Happy got on his bike, I stared at him until I felt someone else's eyes on me, I looked over to Jax to find him staring back at me. We shared a look before he got on his bike. The guys or rode out of the lot, not knowing if they would ever come back.

SOASOASOA

I paced around Happy's dorm, waiting for him to come back was driving me crazy. The door opened and Roxy walked in.

"How are you holding up?" She asked

I was such a bad sister, I had completely forgotten about my sister. She has never had a lockdown before, never said goodbye while her Old Man rode off and might never come back. This was all new to her.

"Me, how are you holding up" I asked

"Apparently a lot better than you are, what's wrong?" She asked as we sat down on the bed

"I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen" I said

"To Happy" she asked

"I don't know, it's just a feeling, probably imagining it" I said

"Maybe because its the first lockdown you've had since you found out you were pregnant" she said

"It probably is, nothing to worry about, they'll be fine" I said trying to reassure both of us but she wasn't convinced

"Gemma and Tara have gone, Half-Sack is with them" she told me, I nodded in response

"Come on, this room is suffocating me" she said

We walked out of the dorm and into the main area. My phone started ringing, it was Happy.

"Hey, Layla you okay?" He asked, I let out a relieved breath at the sound of his voice

"Yeah I'm fine, is everyone okay" I asked, looking at Roxy who was anxiously looking back

"Not everyone. Half-Sacks dead and Abel's missing. Cameron Hayes" was all he said before hanging up

"What's wrong?" asked Roxy

"Cameron Hayes killed Half-Sack and took Abel" I whispered

Half-Sack was dead, he was so young, so much life left to live. And Abel was just a baby, he was an innocent child caught in the crossfire.

**Next chapter will start up Season 3. I plan to have Layla the baby in Season 3. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	31. Chapter 31-Death At A Funeral

**Chapter 31- Death At A Funeral**

I was dressing for Half-Sacks funeral. I was wearing a black dress that went down to my knees. I ran my hand over my baby bump, turning do that I could see it in the mirror. I smiled to myself, 20 more weeks, give or take, almost halfway. I couldn't wait to hold my baby for the first time, see her little face. I wondered what she'd look like, would she look like me or Happy more.

Happy walked in and wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on my belly. I leaned back into him and placed my hand over his.

"What were you smiling about?" he whispered in my ear

"Just wondering what our baby will look like" I said

"Like you hopefully" he said

"I hope she'll be a mix" I said

"She'll be perfect no matter what" he said

"Yeah, bet she'll have guys falling at her feet" I said his hold tightening

"No way, not until she's thirty" he said roughly, making me laugh

"I don't know, like mother like daughter" I said, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well I got you to fall under my spell didn't I" I said

He pulled me into a kiss, then he held me to him. He kissed my head before pulling me out the door. Tanya and Elaine were in the kitchen, I received a nod from Tanya, she knew partially what had happened, Elaine knew nothing, just that someone was dead and we were going to a funeral. I received a somewhat disapproving look, she seemed almost like she was trying to stop herself. She knew how much I hates funerals, I had been to too many. My grandmothers, both grandfathers, Loretta's, dad's, Hunter's. I hadn't really known Half-Sack. We had spoken on occasion and he seemed nice. This was the second funeral in a few months, I had been to Donna's. Opie still hadn't really recovered and I don't think he ever will, just a shame. Two children motherless and their father absent.

I was driving and Happy was riding, wouldn't be practical for a pregnant women to be riding bitch. My mind wandered to Abel's kidnapping. I heard Jax wasn't doing well, I hadn't seen him since the lockdown. I just hoped they would find Abel soon, that little boy deserved to have a safe and happy life. He had been through enough already in his short life.

SOASOASOA

The funeral was short but lots of people turned up, charters from other parts of the country had rode in. I was standing by the wall watching everyone. I spotted Jax, our eyes locked and I walled towards him.

"I'm really sorry about Abel" I said

"I don't need your pity" he growled

"Sorry for caring" I said before turning away, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"Sorry, I'm just on edge" he said

"It's okay, you'll find him" I said squeezing his hand

I turned away and saw a silver panel van drive past. The door swung open and before I could see anything else Jax grabbed me and pushed me to the ground, his body covering mine. Guns were firing, it felt like it was hours before it stopped but it was really only minutes. When the shots stopped Jax jumped up and ran towards the van. I quickly got up, looking around.

"Happy" I screamed

Happy pushed past people and ran towards me, he pulled me into his arms, almost crushing me to him.

"Hap, I need to breath" I said, he quickly let me go

He looked me over a few times, checking me out for any injuries.

"I'm fine Hap, seriously, no injuries" I said

He pulled me into another limb crushing embrace.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too Hap, I'm fine, no I need to find Oliver and Roxy" I said before rushing off

I was searching the crowd when my eyes found Olivers, I ran over to him. He had a grazed arm but nothing serious.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine, go find Roxy" he said

I looked around, I couldn't see her. When I saw Tig I ran over to him.

"Where is she?" I asked

He just stated at me for a few seconds, not registering what I was asking.

"She's over here, come on" he said walking off with me following

Roxy was being lifted into an ambulance. I ran over to her.

"Roxy" I called out to her, running up beside her

"Mame, we need to go, you can come in the ambulance if you want" said the paramedic

"Where's Tig?" Whispered Roxy

Thats when I realized, she didn't need her older sister with her, she needed her Old Man. I gestured Tig over.

"Ride in the ambulance with her, I'll meet you at the Hospital" I said

Tig just nodded and got into the ambulance. I turned around and started walking to my car when I saw Jax beating some guy up and Deputy Hale lying half dead on the ground. Another death at a funeral, when would it stop.

**What do you think? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	32. Chapter 32- Will Be Brought To The Light

**Dark Alana- Sorry it's taking so long, it's hard because the season progress slowly.**

**Chapter 32- Will Be Brought To The Light**

I was sitting on the floor of what would soon become the nursery, folding up baby clothes. The walls had been painted a pale yellow, a rocking chair sat in the corner. I change table was against the wall, a half assembled cot was next to it. Happy had been assembling it yesterday when he was called away on club business. They were getting closer to finding Abel, Happy had been voted in, that meant he would be spending even more time away from home. I heard the front door open, I called out but received no reply. I got up off the bed and walked into the living room. Happy was standing by the table staring at a photograph. As I walked closer I saw that he was holding the ultrasound picture. When he heard me approaching he looked up at me and smiled, a rarity.

"Hey, Layla, how are you and the baby doing?" He asked, pulling me towards him

"We're fine, what's wrong Hap?" I asked

"I'm leaving for Belfast tommorow, Abels there" he said running his hand along my belly

"Belfast, as in Ireland, Belfast" I whispered

"Yeah, look I can stay if you want" he said bud I cut him off

"No, you should go, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I said

"Okay, you take care of yourself, and our little baby" he said

"She's not that little, especiawhen not when she's kicking the shit out if my bladder" I said

"More like kicking the piss out of your bladder" he said grinning

"Ha ha, very funny, now go take a shower you stink" I sailll playfully shoving him towards the bathroom but he barely moved

He walked into the bathroom grinning and I continued folding up the rest of the baby clothes.

SOASOASOA

Happy had left for Belfast a few hours ago. Tanya and Roxy were out shopping, they had become fast friends. Tanya was going to school next week, I had organized it. She wanted to stay in Charming but her grandparents were reluctant. They had agreed to let me have custody of her while she was living in Charming. Happy had became accustomed to having a teenager around the house. It was like we were playing house, I guess he was preparing himself for actually having a girl in about four months. Elaine had gone back home when Jazmine called, some drama with her current boyfriend and she demanded Elaine come home. I was mostly glad, Elaine had overstayed her welcome.

When I heard a knock on the door I got up to answer it. Tara was standing on the other side, her eyes red from crying and she looked disheveled.

"Come in Tara" I said walking to the kitchen and sitting down

"What's wrong?" I asked

"What's wrong, what isn't wrong. Abel's missing, now Jaz is in Belfast looking for him. Jax broke things off with me and slept with Ima, and I'm six weeks pregnant" she yelled

"What" was all I could say, trying to process al the information

"Why would he do that? He loves you. That makes no sense. I'm sure that he's just messed up with Abel's kidnapping" I said trying to reassure her

"I'm not too sure. You see he told md some interesting information about you and him" she asked

I looked up at her, I knew she knew, and she knew that. That bastard told her, he broke his promise.

"Tara, he was upset and drunk, it was a stupid mistake" I said, I was angry at Jax and really wanted to through him under the bus, but I just couldn't. I had to take responsibility for my actions as much as he does.

"Why aren't you blaming him?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing

"Because its both our faults, I need to take responsibility for my mistake. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want Happy to find out" I explained

"When?" She asked

"Right before my accident, literally, a few hours before. You can't tell Happy, please, oh Godgrid he finds out he will leave. He can't leave me Tara. I'm begging you" I pleaded

"Okay, I won't tell anyone, I promise" she said

"Thank you" I said

"There's something you should know about Tig" she said

"What? What did he do?" I asked quickly

"I know I probably shouldn't, it's not my place" she said before I cut her off

"Tara, I need to know" I said

"Tig and Clay thought that Opie turned. Tig was going to kill him but accidentally killed Donna" she said

I just stared at Tara for a few seconds, the new information hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Thats why Jax wanted a transfer, he knew" I said more to myself than Tara

"Thats not all" she said

"Whay else has he done?" I asked angrily

"He was with Gemma at her dads. He slept with Amelia, the caregiver, Gemmas dad walked in and shot him. He's okay but I just thought you should know. Amelia's dead, she was going to turn Gemma in" Tara said solemly

"Thank you for telling me" I said

"It's okay, I better get going" she said before leaving

Poor Roxy. I knew for a fact Tig hadn't told her anything, she would have been here bawling her eyes out ishe had. But I knew one thing for certain, I was getting Roxy the hell out if Charming and away from Tig.

**Secrets are finally coming to light. Ideas for baby names. What do you think Layla will do about Tig? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	33. Chapter 33- Cheater Cheater

**Chapter 32- Cheater Cheater**

I had struggling with what to tell Roxy about Tig. Happy was still in Belfast, leaving me with only Tanya to talk to about this. Not that Happy would be much help, him and Tig were good friends and he would just tell me to butt out. Tara had been avoiding me since my admission and I didn't really know Lyla too well. Tanya had no idea what to do, I didn't expect much advice from her considering she was only 17.

There was a knock on the door, waking me up from my thoughts. Kozik stood on the other side, I smiled when I saw him. I had known Kozik for about a year before I met Happy, he was a good friend.

"Hey, Koz, come in" I said moving out of the way

We walked over to the table, he pulled a chair out for me and I sat down. My belly was so big now it didn't fit under the table.

"How you doing?" He asked, sitting across from me

"I'm good, as big as a whale, I constantly need to go to the toilet and my feet and becoming swollen but other than that great" I said somewhat sarcastically

"That was a bit of a stupid question" he said

"So what are you here for?" I asked

"They found Abel, they're coming home" he said smiling

"Oh thank God" I said relieved

Happy was finally coming home, I could stop worrying about something happening to either of us and him being in another country.

"They should be back in the next few days" he said, looking down at the table, avoiding my eyes

"Whay else is there" I said warily

"Salazar kidnapped Tara and Magaret Murphy" he said

How had I not known this. Probably because I had taken maternity leave and Tara was avoiding me like the plague. But still, why had no one told me.

"We didn't want to worry you" he said

"We, who's we" I asked

"Me, Piney, Tig and Roxy" he said

My jaw hardened at the mention of Tig's name, I clenched my jaw even tighter knowing that Roxy knew about this and didn't tell me. I knew she had my best interest at heart but I was blinded by anger. Pregnant and angry were not a good combination.

"Roxy knew and didn't tell me" I said angrily

"Look, she did what she thought was best. I'll call you if I have any more information, okay" he said

I nodded. He got up and left once he realized I wasn't going to say anything more to him, leaving me to stew over my thoughts by myself.

SOASOASOA

I was waiting anxiously at the clubhouse for the guys to return. I was sitting on the couch. Roxy was standing by the bar, Tig had his arms around her. She knew I was angry with her and didn't try to talk to me. I had finally decided what to do yesterday. Tanya had done some digging and found out that Roxy was offered a job at one of the most prestigest schools in Sacramento. The only reason she would have to not take the job would be Tig, if she found out the truth then hopefully I could convince her to take the job and leave Charming, leave Tig, and not come back. I loved my sister and wanted her to be happy, but this is just ignorant bliss, she'll only be happy as long as she doesn't know the truth. The rumble of motorbikes could be heard as they came closer. I run outside as fast as I could, she wasn't very fast. The guys rode into the lot, parking their bikes. Happy almost ran to me, he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank God your okay" I said smiling

Happy leaned forward and kissed me.

"You and the baby okay" he said, sliding a hand across my belly

"Of course, just can't wait to get her out" I said

"Me too" he said

Happy had to go to help find Tara, leaving me at the clubhouse with Roxy. I was laying on the couch napping. Well at least pretending to so that Roxy wouldn't talk to me.

"Layla, I know your not asleep, I just want you to know that I had your best intentions at heart" she said

I got up from the couch and walked over to her. Now was the time to tell her.

"I know Roxy, I understand why you did it and I'm not angry at you" I said

"Then what's wrong?" She asked confused

"You should take that job in Sacramento" I said

"Why, I have a job here, my family's here, Tig's here" she said

"You know how Tig got shot" I said

"Yeah, he said Gemma's father was confused and shot him" she said,befggining to doubt Tig

"He lied" I took a deep breath, it's now or never "Tara told me that he was sleeping with Gemma's dad's caregiver. He walked in on them and was confused and shot Tig" I said

Roxy collapsed into the chair, tears flowing out her eyes. I held onto her as she sobbed, trying to offer some form of comfort.

**What do you want to happen with Roxy? Baby name suggestions. The birth will be in the next few chapters. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	34. Chapter 34- Proposal And Revenge

**Chapter 33- Proposal and Revenge**

Roxy had been staying at my house, sleeping on the couch. Happy hadn't been home last night so I hadn't had to tell him, Tanya was fine with Roxy staying. Happy had called to tell us that they found Tara. I knew that they were all back at the clubhouse and struggled over whether or not to tell Roxy. I walked into the kitchen, Roxy had been cleaning non-stop since she stopped crying. I remember her doing the same thing when he highschool boyfriend Josh had broken up with her.

"Roxy, the guys are all back at the clubhouse, in case you want to go down" I said

"Yes, I need to talk to Tig" she said

"Okay, lets go then, you can drive, I want to talk to Hap" I said getting up and grabbing my keys, chucking them to Roxy

SOASOASOA

Roxy had almost jumped out of the car as soon as we pulled into the lot. I followed her to the garage. She walked up to Tig.

"Hey, babe" he said but she cut him off

"How did you get shot Tig?" She asked him trying to stay calm

"I told you how" he said but was cut off by Roxy again

"The truth Tig" she screamed, losing the calm facade she had tried so hard to get

Tig just stood there looking at Roxy with a guilty expression on his face, his eyes not meeting hers. He had just confirmed what she already knew.

"Roxy" he said, reaching out to hold her arm

"Don't touch me" she snarled pulling her arm away from his grasp.

"How could you. You lying, cheating, bastard" she screamed hitting him

"Roxy, come on, I'm sorry, lets just talk" he said trying to stop her from hitting him

"Sorry, talk, you should have thought about that when you were sticking your dick in another chick" she said

The sound of skin hitting skin pierced the air as Roxy slapped Tig on his cheek.

"I will never forgive you, I hate you. You pathetic asshole" she screamed before storming off back to the car.

I got into the passenger seat, Roxy started the car and pulled out of the lot.

"You feel better now?" I asked

"Yeah, less angry, still hurt" she said

"Personally I would have punched him but I'm sure the slap did hurt his ego a bit" I said causing her to laugh

"When will it stop hurting?" She asked

"You'll move on, don't worry about Tig. You still taking the job in Sacramento?" I asked as she pulled into my driveway

"Yeah I am, good job, good money, no Tig to keep me in Charming now" she said in a sad tone

"It'll be good for you, a fresh start" I said as we went inside

SOASOASOA

Happy had just arrived home. I was holding a bowl of cupcake mix when he walked in. He stuck his finger in the bowl, scooping out some batter and licking it off his finger.

"Hey" I said to him, faking anger

"Heard Roxy slapped Tig" he said, ignoring my comment

"Yeah, did you know about him and the caregiver" I asked

"Some of it. Though he's still being with the crow eaters" he said

It was quiet for a few seconds, Happy was staring at me intently.

"Aren't you gonna ask why I didn't say anything" he said, frowning at my silence

"You didn't say anything because it was none of your business. I won't hold it against you" I said

He pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Do you ever get the feeling like something bad is going to happen?" I asked

Happy just looked down at me in silence, trying to figure out what I meant. He finally pulled away from me and took me by the hand, pulling me out of the house and down the driveway.

"Where are we going Hap?" I said smiling

"To the Courthouse, we're getting married" he said


	35. Chapter 35- Marriage

**Chapter 35- Marriage**

"Get married, you wanna get married" I said shocked

"Come on, why not? We're about to have a kid for Christ sake" he said

"Are you sure, I never asked for you too marry me" I said

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't ask" he said

"You know my siblings will be pissed if I get married without them" again I added but he didn't need to know that

"We can tell them when we get back" he said

"Okay" I said

"Is that a yes?" he asked unsure

"Yes Happy Lowman of course I'll marry you" I said flinging my arms around his neck.

SOASOASOA

Everything went well, quick and easy. Tanya and Roxy were the psuedo bridesmaids and witnesses. I had worn just a plain white maternity dress, nothing too flash, i just didn't want to be married in jeans and a t-shirt. We signed a few papers and we were officially married. I was now Layla Rosetta Lowman.

Roxy had called just about everyone, bar Tig, to tell them the good news. We were driving to the T-M now, I was jittery with nerves, more nerves than I had before we got married. I been absolutely no nerves before marrying Happy, this is what I wanted, there was no doubt in my mind that Happy was the one for me, I would never be with any one else, and I was completely okay with that.

We pulled into the lot and Happy helped me get out of the car. I had changed into maternity jeans and Happy's SAMCRO t-shirt. We walked towards everyone, our hands interlinked together. Gemma was the first to do anything, she pulled me into a hug and congratulated both of us. Everyone soon followed. The only bad thing was the awkward congratulations from Jax, we still hadn't talked since he got back. I wasn't angry at him any more, not even annoyed. I realized that he thought that he was doing what was best for Tara, I just wished he hadn't thrown me under the bus to do it.

I was standing with Tara and Lyla. Abel was sitting on Tara's lap, it was good to have him back. I looked around the room. Everyone was tingling with each other. Oliver had already threatened Happy, not that he really needed to, it was more out of obligation than actual worry. Both Tig and Roxy were missing. I knew they were together, I just hoped she actually used the brain she has that seems to switch off whenever Tig's involved. Tanya was talking to Juice, laughing at whatever he sad. I recognized that look, she liked Juice. I hoped this was just a teenage crush, seeing as Tanya is exactly that, a teenager, maybe in a year.

Happy came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey wife how are you doing?" He asked smiling at me

"I'm great husband" I said, reveling in the fact I could call him that now.

He kissed me before being called over to the guys.

"Are you happy?" asked Tara

"The happiest I've ever been" I said truthfully

My life was perfect, my husband and I were expecting our first child. This is what I had wanted my whole life and I finally had it. I never expected it to be with a tattooed biker but I guess life is always unexpected.

I stared over at Happy when I felt a small contraction. I had been having them all day bit just assumed that they were Braxton Hicks. I realized they weren't when I felt liquid go down my legs.

"Layla, please tell me that you just pissed your pants" said Lyla

"No, I think my water just broke" I said

Tara and Lyla quickly got up, Lyla helping me out of my seat. Roxy ran over.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Layla's going into labour" said Tara

Everything went quiet as soon as she said it. Happy cams rushing over to my side, almost falling over a few chairs and knocking people over on the way.

"She's not due for weeks" he said helping me walk the car

"Baby's come early all the time Happy" I said

We got into the car and started driving to St Thomas. I did not expect to haven gotten married and be going into labour this morning.

**Last chance for baby name suggestions. The baby will be born a little early as I wanted Happy to be there. What do you think Roxy and Tig were doing? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	36. Chapter 36- Birth And Arrests

**Chapter 36- Birth And Arrests**

I was lying down on the hospital, sharp contractions hitting me, I cried out in pain each one. Happy was sitting next to me, I had one hand in a death grip, the other he was running through my hair, whispering encouraging words to me. It had only been an hour and I was nearly fully dilated, thank God this would be a fast birth.

"God, Happy, it hurts" I screamed, another contraction hitting me

"I know baby, it's okay" he said

"No you have no idea, you got me into this Hap, you are never touching me again" I screamed

Happy wasn't affected by my words. I had already warned him that I would probably scream at him and yell profanities at everyone, nothing personal. The Doctor walked in to the room.

"You're fully dilated, it's time to push now Layla" said the Doctor

I looked up to Happy eagerly, we were about to meet our child for the first time very soon.

"Okay, I'm ready" I said, breathing in deeply

A screamed each time I pushed and yet no babcommand out.

"I can see the head, just one more push" said the Doctor

I pushed one last time and the sound of a baby's cry pierced the air. Happy cut the umbilical cord and the Doctor handed my baby over to me. I cradled her in my arms. She gurgled as she looked up at me.

"Hey baby, I'm your mummy" I said

She had dark skin, lighter than mine but darker than Happy's, a head full of black hair. Her eyes were I dark blue and I could already tell that they would end up being dark like Happy's. The nurses took her away to be cleaned from all the after birth. Happy leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You did good babe" he said

"We did good" I replied

The nurse gave the baby back to me.

"You want to hold her Hap?" I asked

Happy nodded and carefully took her from my arms. My heart filled with warmth to see Happy holding our daughter. He sat dowme next to me on the bed.

"Baby, this is your daddy" I said, stroking her head lightly

The nurses and Doctors left so that we good have some alone time, bond as a family.

"What are we naming her?" Asked Happy

"I was thinking Isabella after your mum and Marie after your Aunt" I said

"What about your mum?" He asked

"Next child" I said

"We're having a boy next" he said

"Are we, we'll have to see" I said laughing

"Welcome to the world Isabella Marie Lowman" said Happy

SOASOASOA

I was holding a sleeping Isabella in my arms when the visitors starting pouring in. Roxy, Tanya and Oliver were first, all eager to meet their niece.

"She's beautiful" said Roxy

I smiled up at her and looked down at my very beautiful baby.

They all took turns holding Izzy, passing her around, cooeing at the hours old baby.

Gemma, Tara and Lyla came in next.

"How's the new mum doing?" Asked Gemma

"I'm great" I said

"Where's Hap?" Asked Tara

"He went home to get my bag, we didn't have time to get it before we came here" I said

Everyone took turns holding Izzy, more people visited. Everyone finally left and I was able to sleep, Happy had stayed up with Izzy.

SOASOASOA

We went home the next day, it was different having a newborn, but a good different. Happy had to finish up some club business so I was waiting at the clubhouse with Gemma, Tara, Lyla, Roxy and Lowen. I really didn't want Roxy here, she was leaving for Sacramento in a few days and I didn't want Tig to change her mind. The guys had just returned so we walked outside to greet them. Happy came up to me, taking Izzy from my arms.

"How's my baby momma doing?" He asked

"Good, just waiting for the sleepless nights to start" I said laughing

He smiled up at me then looked down at our baby, rocking her in his arms.

"I love you Layla" he said to me

"I love you too Hap" I said stroking my hand down his arm

Suddenly cars started to pull into the lot, ATF agents getting out of them. Happy gave Isabella back to me and walked over to the other guys. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I saw Tig and Juice get Jimmy O out of a trunk and hand him over to the ATF agents. I walked over to them when Clay started screaming at Jax. I realized what he had done, he had made a deal with Stahl, more like a deal with the devil, seeing as how she was screwing him over. I walked over to Gemma, Tara and Lyla. Gemma was sobbing. I shared one last look with Happy before he was arrested and put in the back of the van with Jax, Juice, Clay, Tig, Bobby and Oliver.

My family had just been ripped apart, my husband and baby's father had just been arrested only a day after we had been married and Isabella was born. I was devastated, he would be in jail for at least 14 months. And we hadn't even consummated the marriage.

**What do you think? I'll keep writing the 14 months I'm between but with larger time jumps. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	37. Chapter 37- 8 Months Later

**Dark Alana- Jax and Tara are together and Layla has forgiven Jax for telling Tara.**

**Chapter 37- 8 Months Later**

_8 Months Later_

It had been 8 months since Happy's arrest. I took Isabella to visit him every chance I could, I wanted her to know who her father is. She had started crawling now, she was attempting to wall, she managed to pull herself up but would always fall down. She was now sitting in her high chair while I fed her her breakfast. I was dropping her off at Jax's for Gemma and Neeta to watch while I went to work. I had just started working again two weeks ago. The separation anxiety hit me hard, harder than it would have had Happy not been in jail. It was hard looking after Izxy by myself, even with the help of Gemma. 6 more months and Happy would be out, I was counting down the days. Izzy gurgled as she knocked her food to the floor, Bo and Killer rushing towards the food to try and eat it.

"Izzy, I don't know why that's so funny to you, because its not funny for mumma" I said

I cleaned up the food before dropping Izzy off and heading to work.

SOASOASOA

I was sitting on the floor while Izzy played with her building blocks, mostly just knocking them over. The phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello is this Mrs Layla Lowman" asked a male voice

"Yes it is, who am I speaking to?" I asked

"This is Doctor Maddison, from Sacramento. I just called to tell you about your sisters condition as you are the next of kin" he said

"Condition, what's wrong with her?" I asked

"Miss Allen went into premature labour, both her and the baby are fine but we still needed to notify her family" he said

"Labour" I almost screamed into the phone

"I'm sorry I thought you knew, well I have to go now" he said

"Thank you Doctor for telling me" I said hanging up the phone

I picked up Izzy and took her into my room, leaving her on the bed while I packed a back for myself. It all made sense now. Roxy used to come and visit often but after a couple months she stopped. She said she was busy with work so she just called. I don't know why she didn't tell me, she went through all of this alone.

I packed my bag and a bag for Izzy. I was getting ready to leave when Tanya walked in.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Roxy, she's in hospital I have to go" I said

"Is she okay?" She asked

"She went into premature labour" I said

"She's pregnant, well I guess was pregnant now" she said in disbelief

"I'm going to Sacramento, I've taken a few days off work, you'll be fine staying here by yourself for a few days?" I asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Tell everyone that I'm visiting Roxy in Sacramento, don't say anything about the baby yet. Call me if you need anything" I said

I got into the car and started driving, wondering what an Earth my sister was thinking.

**What do you think will happen when Layla gets to Sacramento. Baby name ideas. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	38. Chapter 38- Trager Family Bonding

**Chapter 38- Trager Family Bonding**

I walked up to the reception desk at the Hospital, holding Izzy in my arms.

"Roxy Allen please" I asked

"Down the hall room 325" she said, I nodded and muttered a thank you

I reached Roxy's room. She was asleep, I crept inside as to not wake her. I walked over to the cot and stared down at the baby. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket, her name tag read 'baby Allen'. She had pale creamy skin, a head full of curly black hair and vibrant blue eyes. She looked so much like Tig.

"Izzy, this is your cousin baby" I said to her

"Layla, what are you doing here?" Asked Roxy

I turned around to see my sister stirring. I walked to her, putting Izzy down on the bed. Roxy picked Izzy up and held her in her lap.

"The Doctor called me, why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I was scared, I didn't know what to do" she said

"I could have helped you, you didn't have to go through it alone" I said, sitting down on the bed

"I was going to have an abortion, but I couldn't do it. I got there but I just couldn't" she said tears falling down her face

"Does Tig know?" I asked

"No, he wouldn't want her anyway, no point in telling him" she said sniffling

"He deserves to know, let him make the decision" I said

"Okay, yeah I'll visit him after we get out tommorow" she said

"Good, I'm brining you back to Charming" I said

SOASOASOA

We arrived back in Charming the next day, Roxy would be staying with me. We were now driving out to Stockton, Roxy was jittery with nerves.

"Just calm down, relax" I said as we parked the car

"What if he doesn't want to see her?" She asked

"Roxy, Tig may be an asshole but he does love you, he'll love your child too" I reassured her

We finally got past security and were waiting in the visitor centre. The doors finally opened and the guards brought Tig out. He walked forwards and froze as soon as he saw Roxy. He walked forward slowly, he sat down across from Roxy and they just stared at each other smiling.

"I'll give you two some time" I said squeezing her shoulder before walking away.

**Roxy's POV**

He was smiling, that was a good sign. He reached forward and took my hand.

"I can't believe your here" he said in disbelief "did you get the letters I sent" he asked

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I didn't write back Tig" I said

"It's okay, I was an asshole and I deserved it" he said leaning his forehead against mine.

"There's someone I want you to meet Tig" I said

I reached down into the carrier and lifted her out and into my arms.

"Who's this?" He asked

"This is your daughter" I said

Tig was too shocked to speak, he reached out his hand to graze her head, waking her up. He jerked back when she opened her eyes, he looked down into her eyes, his looking back at him.

"She has my eyes" he said

"Yeah, looks a lot like you don't you think, do you want to hold her" I asked him

He nodded and I handed her to him. He stared down at the baby in his arms with a look of awe on his face.

"My daughter" he whispered

"Yeah, this is our daughter" I said

"I love you Roxy" he said

"I love you too Tig" I said

I don't know what I was worrying about the look on Tig's face said it all. He loved me and he loved out daughter, maybe things would work out.

"What's her name?" He asked

"Renee" I said

"Renee Allen?" He asked

"Renee Lucinda Trager" I told him

"I love you even more, if its possible" he said

**Layla's POV**

I watched as Tig, Roxy and Renee bonded as a family. They all looked so happy. I knew now that sending her away was a bad idea, she belonged in Charming, with Tig. Even if he was an asshole he did truly love Roxy, and he loves their daughter.

We left the prison and drove back to my house. I left Roxy therShans went to pick up Izzy. When I got back Roxy was cooking dinner.

"You planning on staying in Charming now?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll see if I can get my old job back, I have enough money saved up to keep me afloat until then" She said

"You can stay here as long as you want Roxy" I said

"Thank you" she said

"For what?" I asked

"For bringing me home" she said

**What did you think of the family bonding? I had to switch point of view other wise it wouldn't have flowed very well. I hinted at a romance between Tanya and Juice, just wondering what everthought inks about it. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	39. Chapter 39- Options

**Chapter 39- Options**

I was sitting outside with Izzy on my lap. It was a hot summer day, the sun shone down from the cloudless blue sky. Izzy was trying to get up and walk.

"Come on Izzy, walk to Uncle Koz" said Kozik who was kneeling not far away from her

Izzy finally got herself up and took a few tentative steps towards Kozik. She fell over but Kozik caught her and swung her around in the air before putting her back down.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it" he said sitting down next to us

"Dada" said Izzy

Kozik's face dropped as soon as she said that, a look of sheer horror on his face. Seeing his expression made me laugh.

"Izzy, that's Uncle Kozik, not daddy" I said to her

"Layla" he said but I cut him off

"Don't worry Koz, she doesn't know what those words mean yet. Happy won't kill you just yet" I told him

He released a relieved breath.

"I've got to get back to the clubhouse, see you later, see ya kid" he said ruffling Izzy's hair and then walking back to his bike, riding back to the clubhouse

I looked down at my daughter. Her hair had grown longer and had become darker, her eyes had become even darker now, they were almost the same colour as Happy's. She looked so much like him.

I picked her up and carried her inside, putting her down in her play pen while I cleaned up a bit. Roxy was visiting Tig with Renee again today. Tanya was out on a date with some boy, they were going to the movies, she would be back soon. I had just finished putting the dishes away when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Elaine a standing on the other side.

"Elaine, what are you doing here?" I asked in a mock polite voice

"Don't worry I'm only here for the day, I just wanted to meet the baby, then I'll go back" she said walking past me

She walked over to the playpen and picked Izzy up.

"You must be my beautiful niece" she cooed "what's her name?" She asked

"Isabella Marie Lowman" I said, Elaine cringed at the last name

"What were you expecting her to have the last name Allen?" I asked

"I would have liked her have your last name" she said

"She does" I said proudly

"When did you get married?" She asked, as if it was poison in her mouth

"The day she was born, in the morning, she was born in the night. But you already knew that didn't you" I said

Elaine put Izzy back down in the playpen and walked into the kitchen, obviously not wanting Izzy to hear what she was about to say.

"Look I just want you to hear me out, can you do that?" She asked and I nodded in response

"Happy gets out in 6 months, I just want you to have the option of an out. You can still get an annulment, if the marriage isn't consumated. I will help you get away, you can take Izzy. I know what this life entails" she said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Before I married George, I was an Old Lady. I was in young, I thought I was in love" she said

"What happened?" I asked

"He died in a shoot out, I came home and we all acted like it never happened. I had the tattoo removed, met George, settled into the life I was supposed to have" she said

"Did you want to get the tattoo removed?" I asked

"No, my mother made me, said what man would marry a woman with a tattoo marking her as someone else's" she said

"I would never regret Happy, just like you don't regret him do you? Maybe you were meant for that life but I was meant for this one. I love Happy, and he loves me, and he loves Izzy. We're a family, and I'm not splitting us up. However thank you for the offer. Now I think it's best if you leave" I said calmly but sternly

Elaine nodded and left, not saying anything else. How dare she come into my house and basically tell me she thinks I should leave my husband. I wasn't her, I wouldn't cave under the pressure of this life, I would be strong. I loved Happy too much to ever consider leaving him.

**What do you think of what Elaine said? What do you think of her past? I implied about a possible romance between Juice and Tanya, tell me what you think of the pairing. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	40. Chapter 40- Understanding

**Dark Alana- Jax's part is not completely findished. Tara is still there and she didn't have an abortion.**

**Chapter 40- Understanding**

_3 months later_

I was baking some cookies, Opie was dropping Kenny, Ellie and Piper off so that him and Lyla could have some time together. Tanya and Roxy were shopping and had left Renee with me. I was now going to be looking after a toddler, a newborn and three kids. God help me I think I'll go insane. There was a knock at the door, I answered it and Kenny, Ellie and Piper rushed inside, running out the back to play with the dogs. I walked into the kitchen with Opie following me.

"How are you and Lyla doing?" I asked

"Good, she can't wait till the wedding" he said

"Only 3 months away, you okay. You know must be hard, after Donna and all" I asked him concerned

"Yeah, no one really understands" he said

"I was married once before you know" I said causing a shocked look to spread across Opie's face

"I was 24, his name was Hunter, he was a marine. We were dating for a month and we just decided to get married. Didn't tell anyone, he'll I hadn't met any if his family and he hadn't met mine. A month later he was sent overseas, two months later he died" I said, years forming in my eyes

"Jesus, I'm sorry Layla" he said

"It's okay, mood things came from it. I moved to Tacoma for him, if I hadn't I never would have met Happy. Funny how the first time I meet his family was at his funeral" I said tears rolling down my cheeks

Opie pulled me into a hug and held me until I stopped crying.

"You go and have fun with Lyla, I'll take care of the kids" I said

"Thanks Layla" he said before walking out.

I regained my composure before walking out the back to the kids.


	41. Chapter 41- Reunion

**Chapter 41- Reunion**

_3 Months Later_

I was sitting on the picnic table, Izzy on my lap, with Tara and Roxy waiting for the guys to get back. After 14 months Happy would finally be home, we would finally be a family. The rumble of motorbikes roared as they pulled into the lot. I got up quickly, my heart beating faster, it almost jumped out of my chest at the sight of Happy. Izzy was struggling in my arms as soon as she saw Happy. I put her down and she ran to him, as fast as her legs could carry her. Happy picked her up and spun her around in the air. I had to stop myself from running to Happy. Happy pulled me into him with his free arms.

"I've missed you" he said into my hair

I pulled away from him, wiping the tears from my eyes. I grabbed his cut and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you so much" I said

He leaned his forehead against mine and we just enjoyed each others company, the silence spoke so many words.

"I can't wait to get home and be properly welcomed" he whispered in my ear

I playfully slapped him but laughed none the less, he put his arm around my shoulder and held me against him. I looked over to see Roxy with Tig, Tig was holding Renee and Roxy had wrapped her arms around him and was leaning her head on his arm. I looked back up at Happy and we walked into the clubhouse.

Happy was sitting on the couch with me, Izzy sitting in between usroom felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I looked up to see Jax, he nudged his head towards the dorm and started walking off.

"I'm going to go talk to everyone okay" I told Happy, kissing him before following Jax

I followed Jax into what I assumed was his dorm, I sat down on the bed while he remained standing.

"Layla, I just wanted to say that I'm Sorru for telling Tara about us" he said but I cut him off

"It's okay Jax" I said getting up off the bed "I understand why you told her, and she hasn't said anything to Happy so no harm done right" I said

Jax crept closer to me, his eyes flicking from my lips to my eyes. I knew he was going to kiss me but I was frozen still, my body was listening to my brain. Jax leaned down and kissed me. It was gentle, not filled with passion like the others we had shared.

"Jax" I whispered when he pulled away

"I know, we can't ever be together" he said stroking my cheek with his thumb

"So that was a good bye kiss?" I asked

"Yeah I guess so" he said

I nodded and left before things could get any more awkward. I returned to the couch, Happy blissfully unaware of what had just occurred.

SOASOASOA

We had come home from the clubhouse a few hours later. I had just put Izzy to sleep and was now standing in the kitchen with Happy.

"She asleep?" Asked Happy

"Yeah, we finally have some time to ourselves" I said wrapping my arms around his waist

"Good, we need to start working on baby number two" he said completely serious

"Hap, you're a free man for barely a day and you already want to knock me up again" I said in disbelief

"You've given me a daughter, now a son" he said

"Well we better get started then" I said leading him to the bedroom

**What do you think of the reunion? Jax and Layla finally talked. Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	42. Chapter 42- Glances

**Chapter 42- Glances**

We were at Lyla and Opie's wedding reception, the wedding was beautiful and I was really happy for the couple, I hoped they would be happy. God Opie deserved to be happy. I was standing with Tara.

"I want to tell you something" said Tara smiling

"Okay?" I said unsure of what she wanted to say

"Me and Jax are engaged, he asked me this morning" she said happily

"Congratulations, lets see the ring" I said

"I'm not wearing it, don't want to tell anyone just yet" she said

"What are you worrying about?" I asked

"How do you do that?" She asked

"Do what?" I asked

"Read people, it's like it's second nature to you" she said curiously

"I always have, I'm just observant I guess. Now aback to my question, what are you worrying about?" I said

"A found letters that Maureen Ashby put into Jax's bag back in Ireland. They were love letters, to her from John Teller. He wrote that he thought Gemma and Clay would kill him" She said

"You need to relax, JT's choices don't dictate what Jax will do. Just trust your gut" I said

"Thank you Layla" she said

When I saw Happy I excused myself and walked over to him. I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How's my Old Lady going?" He asked

"I'm great, can't wait to get home and see our baby girl" I said leaning into him more

"I have to go deal with some club business" he said wrapping his arm around my waist

"Okay, when will you be home?" I asked

"Couple hours, but don't worry, I'll make it up to you" he said, his hand trying to sneak it's way up my dress

"Happy" I yelped, pushing his hand away, a blush creeping onto my face.

Happy just laughed and held me closer. I looked around, hoping that no one had just seen Happy's wandering hand, unfortunately my eyes locked with Jax's. Hi steely gaze was trained on me and I had to force myself to look away before Happy noticed anything.

"I'm going to head home now" I said

"Okay, see you at home" he replied

I kissed him before I got up off his lap. As I walked away Happy playfully slapped my ass, I shoved him and walked off. I got my purse and walked to my car, I was about to get in when I heard Gemma call out my name. I turned around, Gemma walked towards me.

"Yes Gemma" I said

"How are you doing? Glad that Hap's back" she asked

"Great, it's wonderful having Happy back" I said

She nodded before continuing "So what's going on between you and Jax?" she asked

"Excuse me" I asked

"You and Jax. I saw the look you shared back there. And I can't help but notice how he gives Happy a death state every time he sees you together. So I'll ask again, what is going on between you and Jax?" She said

"There is nothing going on between Jax and me" I said before getting in the car and driving back home.

SOASOASOA

I was laying in bed, stewing over Jax. The looks he gives me, the way that he kissed me after we talked. As much as I didn't want to admit it there was still something there. Not that it mattered, I was with Happy and he was with Tara. We would never be together. I finally fell asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of a door closing, I slowly got up and trudged to the nursery. I walked in to see Happy sitting on the couch with Izzy on his lap, cuddling into him asleep. He looked up at me and smiled, I walked towards him and sat next to him on the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I always forget how much of a light sleeper you are" he said

"It's okay" I said

He put his arm around me and I cuddled into his side, breathing in his scent as I just closed my eyes and relished the moment. My family were together and we were all happy and safe.

"How did everything go?" I asked

"Good, things went to plan" he said

"Hap, full disclosure remember. I need to know everything" I said, bunching his shirt up in my fist

He sighed "We killed four Russians, revenge for what happened to Jax in prison" he said

"Come on, you still need to make it up to me" I said

I took Izzy from him and gently laid her back down. I pulled Happy up by his hand and back to our room.


	43. Chapter 43- Family Drama

**Check out my spin-off series. It a series of one-shots centered around the couples.**

**Chapter 43- Family Drama**

I was sitting at the table, a glass if wine in one hand while the other was tapping impatiently on the table. Another night I spent by myself. Tanya was sneaking around a lot recently, she wouldn't come home at night sometimes. Happy was distracted with the club and now spent most of his nights there. It was just me and Izzy most of the time and I was going insane. At least when Happy was in jail I couldn't blame him for not being here, it's not like he chose to go to jail. But now he was choosing to stay at the clubhouse and not come home. I hadn't really seen him in days. This was what I was afraid of, this was what Elaine said would happen. And as much as it killed me to admit, but maybe she was right. I loved Happy, and he loved me, there was no doubt. But I don't know if I could do this anymore, maybe I wasn't cut out to be an Old Lady, maybe I wasn't meant for this life. I was woken from my thoughts at the knocking of my door. I got up and opened the door.

"Zara, what are you doing here?" I asked

"What can't I visit my lovely little sister" she said in a mocking tone

"Get inside" I said

She followed me, sitting down across from me. I stared at her coldly, trying to figure out why she was here.

"Why did you come here? What could you possibly get out if coming here?" I snapped at her

"I heard our little sister found you, how sweet. You know if I didn't know better I'd say that you grew up around the club, it seems I'm your only sibling that's not involved with the club" she said calmly

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, Oliver was a member, Roxy was an Old Lady but Tanya wasn't anything.

"Oh, Tanya didn't tell you" she said

Zara shoved some photos towards me. They were of Tanya and Juice together. The first they were holding hands, the second they were kissing and the third they were kissing and Tanya was missing her shirt.

"That bitch" I whispered

"Not as close as you thought you were. That's not all there's more" she said handing me more photos

There were three photos, all of me and Jax. The first was the kiss at the hospital, the second was him at my door step, the third was of us in the bedroom.

"How did you take these? That would have been through my bedrPom window. Why did you take these? What do you want from me?" I asked

"Just your allegiance, family drama is about to arrive in Charming, just giving you a heads up. And making sure which side your on" she said

"And if I don't?" I asked

"Then these mysteriously find there way to Happy, lets see if he still wants you as his Old Lady then" she said

"Fine, as long as you stay away from my family" I said

"Layla, I wouldn't dream of going anywhere near you family" she said before leaving

I was screwed, everything I had done to try and stop Happy from ever finding out about me and Jax would be for nothing if Zara couldn't keep her mouth shut. And what did she mean family drama. I was woken from my thoughts yet again by another knock on the door. I opened the door to see three people standing there. The one at the front a recognized, from pictures, it was my mother, and I'm assuming the people behind her were her parents.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Layla" said my mum

"Can we come in, don't want to leave your grandparents standing out here do you" said my grandmother

"Sure come in" I said

They walked in and I shut the door behind them. What the hell was going on?

**What do you think of Zara? Why do you think her family had turned up? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	44. Chapter 44- Mother Daughter Bonding

**Chapter 44- Mother Daughter Bonding**

I sat at the table, my grandparents and mother sat across from me. Rosa hadn't changed much, not from the photos, she looked older, her copper skin was weathered and her face had wrinkles. She was one of those women that aged well. She was almost in her 50s now, the same age as Happy, which was sort of creepy if you thought about it. But then again Tig's older than Happy and Roxy's younger than me. My grandmother, Luci, and my grandfather, Sam, looked far happier to be here than my mum. They were smiling at me while my mum just had a sad look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"We needed to see you, troubles coming and you need to be warned" said Luci

"Does this happen to have anything to do with Zara's visit?" I asked

"Yes, we need to know what Zara wanted from you" said Sam urgently

"She wanted my allegiance, she had pictures, she's been watching me for almost two years, the entire time I've been in Charming" I said

"She's blackmailing you" said Rosa

"Yes, please, she has stuff on me that can't get out. I have to help her" I pleaded with them

"You do know she's just going to screw you over, right" said Sam

"Yes, but it's not as bad as the alternative" I said

I heard a cry come from the nursery. I got up and walked to Izzy, picking her up and cuddling her. She fell back asleep almost instantly but I didn't want to put her down, my family could be torn apart soon and I wanted to enjoy the time I had while it lasted.

"Is that your daughter?" asked Rosa

"Yeah, this is Izzy" putting Izzy back down and walking out in the hallway to talk

"What's happening? And don't bullshit me, this affects my family, I need to know" I said

"You know I never wanted to leave you, but it was too dangerous. Zara's father was a part of a drug cartel, he didn't like the fact I'd left him and was always trying to find me. He almost caught up to me in L.A. I tried to come back when you were older, I was sober but your dad wouldn't let me" she said

"When?" I asked

"When you were 9, it was your birthday. Cal sent me away, wouldn't even let me see you" she said

"What about Zara's father?" I asked

"Tanya's father, Ryan, killed him. I loved Ryan, he was always protecting me" she said dreamily

"What happened?" I asked

"Life in the MC is dangerous, he was a casualty of war" she said solemly

"You were an Old Lady?" I asked

"Yeah I was" she said, rolling up her sleeve to reveal a tattoo on her wrist

"Is that why you look so sad when you look at me, because you think what happened to you will happen to me" I said

"No, your stronger than I was. I slipped into the only life I knew. Started with drugs again, being a crow eater. Abandoned every child I've ever had" she said shamefully

"Why did you leave Zara with her father?" I asked

"I didn't, I left her with a friend of mine, he found her, killed my friend and took Zara. I really tried to find her after he died. Her grandmother raised her. I couldn't get her back" she said

"I was wrong about you, but really, the cartel and an MC. Can't you date a normal guy" I joked

She smiled at me "What does Zara have over yasked she asked

"The day before I found out I was pregnant with Izzy, I slep with someone else. The club's Vice President to be exact. And Zara had photos. And if Happy ever finds out it'll destroy my marriage and the club. I can't do that to him" I explained

"Wow, that would be really bad. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking. Jax messes with my head, gives me feelings that I don't want to have. It doesn't matter now anyway, nothing will ever happen between us" I said

"And are you disappointed by that?" She asked

"Well, there's always going to be a part of me that wonders 'what if', but I've got Happy" I said

"Happy Lowman, as in the Tacoma Killer, he's your baby daddy" she said shocked

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Nothing, just heard stories stories about him" she said before walking back

I knew she was lying, the way she avoided discussing the topic any further, there was something else. So the question was, how did my husband know my mother?

**How do you think Rosa and Happy know each other? What do you think will happen with Zara? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	45. Chapter 45- What The Hell

**Dark Alana- She could do that but seeing as its her sister that would probably be a last resort.**

**Chapter 45- What The Hell**

It had been two weeks since my family showed up. I knew they were still in Charming, just as long as I didn't actually see my sister I really didn't care. That bitch would ruin my life if I let her. Happy has been around more lately, it was good, felt like things were finally getting better. I managed to get Tanya to talk to me. Her and Juice were together, I wasn't really surprised, she liked him before he went to jail and now that she's 18 I suppose Juice likes her back. She told me that our grandparents are involved in somewhat illegal things, but she didn't know anything else, so I did some digging. Turns out that they have ties to mobs and cartels, who knew breaking the law was in my blood, no wonder I ended up with Happy. It seemed that someone was trying to hurt their family, guel's they must have found out about me.

I was in the kitchen when I heard the slamming of the door and Happy storm in. He looked angry, like really angry.

"Hap what's wrong?" I asked

"Miles was a rat, damn bastard, how did we not know" he said

I was relieved when he said that, sad that there was a rat but relieved that he didn't know my secret.

"Happy, it's not your fault, at least you found out before he could do any damage" I said as wrapped my arms around his waist.

I leaned my head into his chest and he played with my hair. With everything that's happening moments like these were rare, moments when you could just forget about all your problems and just be so wrapped up in each other it's like your the only people in the world.

"I've got to go take care of club business, I'll see you when I get home" he said kissing my head

God why did he have to ruin the moment. I reluctantly let him go, he gave me a kiss and left, leaving me standing in our kitchen waiting for him to return.

SOASOASOA

I had just finished work and was coming home, Izzy now went to the day care at the hospital, it made it easier for me. Gemma wasn't too happy about it but she doesn't get a say, I feel sorry for Tara, Gemma always sticking her nose in Tara's business. Thank God I got on well with Happy's mother. When I got home Zara was waiting on my front porch. I ran up to her and grabbed her, forcing her inside the house.

"I told you to stay away from my family, this doesn't look like staying away" I said

"Just making sure that you were still aware of our deal" she said

"Of course I am" I replied

"Good, you must really love Happy if you didn't even change your mind for your own mother and grandparents" she said

"Yes I love Happy, now get out of my house" I said to her through gritted teeth

She smirked and walked out the door. How dare she come here, what if Tanya or Happy had seen her, I couldn't handle all the questions they'd ask, especially not Tanya. I sat by the end of my bed and held my head in my hands. What the Hell was I supposed to do know, I was screwed.

**Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	46. Chapter 46- My Mother

**As for everyone asking for Zara to die, she will get what she deserved but Layla would not kill her own sister to keep a secret, unlike Clay.**

**Chapter 46- My Mother**

I had just gotten back from work when I heard crying coming from the bathroom. I walked in and saw Tanya sitting against the wall, tears rolling down her face.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" I said

She handed me something, looking down at it I saw it was a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test.

"Oh Tanya" I said

I sat down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders and hugging her, trying to provide some sort of comfort.

"What am I going to do?" She asked

"You're going to go and tell Juice for starters" I said

"What if he doesn't want it?" She asked

"Do you want it?" I asked bluntly

"Yes, it wasn't planned but everything happens for a reason, this baby was meant to happen" she said smiling

"Then what does it matter, besides, Juice loves you, he'll love this baby too. And if he doesn't he has Happy to answer to" I said

"Yeah, I think Happy would scare him enough to stay" she joked

I pulled her into another hug, she wiped the tears from her eyes. For an 18-year-old she was very mature. I felt bad for dragging her into this life, an Old Lady and pregnant by 18, not exactly the life most people dream of, besides the crow eaters. I knew that I would have to help her, she deserved a chance to have a good life, get an education and a good job. Her plans wouldn't have to be put on hold because she was pregnant. I would take care of my little sister.

SOASOASOA

I was sitting on the couch watching tv. I was bored out of my brains, there was nothing on tv and Roxy had Izzy with her and Renee, which would have been great if Happy had been home. I got up when I heard knocking at the door, I opened it to see Rosa. I moved out of the way and Haley her inside. We sat down at the table.

"Where's Izzy?" She asked

"Roxy has her for a few hours" I said

"Thats good, we need to talk about Zara" she said

"What about her?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest

"First of all what she wants from you" she said

"I already told you everything I know" I said cutting her off

"She wants you on her side when business with the cartel gets complicated" she said, causing a shocked expression to spread on my face

"Didn't think your family was I'm the drug business, huh. There's another gang trying to push up on our territory, things could get ugly. That's why it's important you stay safe" She said

"I'll watch out for anything suspicious, I'll call you if I have to" I said

She nodded her head and was about to leave when Happy walked into the house.

"Layla, I'm home" he said

He walked into the kitchen, his eyes darting between me and Rosa, a mix of confusion and recognition on his face.

"Happy, this is my mother Rosa" I said

Rosa nervously stuck out her hand, her sleeve lifting up and revealing her tattoo. Happy looked up at her, finally realizing something he had been trying to since he saw her. I had a hunch about how they knew each other, I just prayed to God that I was wrong.

"How did you two know each other?" I asked angrily

"Layla, just give me a chance to explain" Rosa pleaded

"Please no, tell me I'm wrong, not my mother, not my mother" I begged them to lie to me

"Layla, when Ryan died I fell into old habits, being a crow eater was one of them, it wago years ago, meant nothing" she pleaded

"It never does" I whispered

Rosa nodded and left, leaving me and Happy alone.

"Why didn't you tell me Happy?" I asked

"I didn't know, honestly. If it wasn't for the tattoo I wouldn't have even known" he said

"So you've slept with so many women that you can't even remember them" I yelled

"She was just a crow eater baby, had I known that I would end up marrying her daughter than I wouldn't have been with her" he said

"Yes you would have, because pussy's pussy, a crow eater is just a crow eater. Well maybe that doesn't work for me" I said

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"Did you sleep with another women while we've been together?" I asked

"Not since I got out no" he said

"So you have, why am I not surprised, could you not possibly keep it in your pants. Even while I was pregnant for Gods sake. I am your wife, your Old Lady and the mother of your child. If you can't stay loyal to me then we might have a problem" I said

"Layla, there is no one else, and there won't ever be again. I only need you" he said, holding my face in his hands

I nodded, my previous indiscretion coming to mind, but that was different. I wanted to forgive Happy to badly to continue fighting with him. The guilt of being a hypocrite was laying heavily on my shoulders.

"Okay" I nodded

He kissed me and lead me into the bedroom to apologize.

**What do you think about Happy and Layla's mother? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	47. Chapter 47- Hypocrite

**Chapter 47- Hypocrite**

I was standing in my bathroom holding a pregnancy test. I had all the symptoms. I had been vomiting most mornings, I had missed my period, there wasn't anything else it could be. I was happy, we had wanted to have another kid, Happy would finally get his son. Tanya had taken Izzy for the day, practice parenting with Juice I guess. It was the longest 5 minutes of my life, I couldn't wait to find out if I was pregnant. When the timer finally went off I finally looked down at the test, two lines, I was pregnant. I smiled, jumping around. I almost ran down stairs when I heard the door open, ready to give however it was the good news. However my smile soon faded when I saw how angry Happy was.

"Hap, what's wrong?" I asked

He threw pictures at me, I didn't need to look at them not know whahy they were. That bitch double crossed me, she would pay for it.

"What's wrong is that these pictures were sent to me. Pictures of my Vice President and Old Lady screwing each other" he yelled

"Happy, it's not what you think" I said

"So you didn't screw each other" he yelled

"Hap, we weren't together, it was when we were on a break, it only happened once, I promise you" I pleaded

"It doesn't matter, your mine and no one else's" he growled

"You are such a hypocrite" I snapped back at him "How dare you come in here all high and mighty. You just admitted to me only a few days that you not only screwed my mother but had been with other women throughout our entire relationship. I made one mistake and suddenly I'm the worst person in the world. You can scream at me, yell at me, Hell even hit me if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you weren't with anyone while we were on a break" I screamed

Happy just stared at me with such anger I had never had directed at me, I had seen Happy angry before, we'd had our fights. But never like this, he was really pissed off, and about to do some serious damage. Happy threw a plate across the room, it shattering into pieces on the floor, before storming out of the house and rode away. I quickly jumped into my car and sped after him, knowing that he was going to the clubhouse to confront Jax.

SOASOASOA

I pulled into the lot just after Happy, I ran after him into the clubhouse. He stormed towards Jax, punching him in the jaw. I rushed forward but Gemma held me back.

"My Old Lady Jax, wasn't yours good enough for you" he yelled

"Happy, look it was a mistake, it's not like you were together then anyway" said Jax

Bad move Jax, what he said only seemed to provoke Happy more. He punched Jax another time, before grabbing him by his collar and shoving him up against a wall.

"If you ever come anywhere near her again I swear to God I will kill you, I don't care if your the Vice President. You don't touch my Old Lady. Are we clear?" he yelled

"Crystle" said Jax, his eyes finding mine, seemingly apologizing to me

Happy let go of him and stormed out if the clubhouse, not even looking at me. I ran after him, calling his name. He didn't turn around until I finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm, turning him around.

"I'm staying at the clubhouse tonight, so don't worry" he spat at me before pulling his arm out of my grasp

I stood there staring at him before finally leaving, driving back home.

SOASOASOA

I just sat on the kitchen floor, my arms around my legs as tears poured out of my face. I felt completely different than I did this morning, then I was happy, under the belief that everything would work out. But now I just sat here, now I was empty, consumed with the guilt of ripping my family apart. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear crash of the front window breaking. I ran outside onto the porch to see what had happened, I froze when I saw someone inside a car on the other side if the road with a gun. Before I had time to process anything I heard a gunshot, the next thing I knew I lying on my porch bleeding out. I could vaguely hear the sound of an ambulance before I drifted out of consciousness.

SOASOASOA

I woke up to the sound of a machine beeping. I groggily opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital room, I looked over to see Happy sitting on the chair next to me. His head was leaning down onto the bed, his hands holding mine.

"Happy" I said in a croaky voice

He instantly looked up and smiled. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. He leaned his forehead against mine, his hands holding my face while mine were on top of his.

"I'm so happy your okay" he whispered

"So am I" I whispered back

"Uh, Mrs Lowman" said the doctor

"Yes, what is it?" I asked

Happy reluctantly moved back to his seat, our hands still intertwined.

"It seems that the bullet went right through your shoulder. No serious damage done. You will not be able to move your arm around much but other than that your fine" he said

"And the" I started but he cut me off

"Your baby is fine Mrs Lowman" he said before walking off

"Baby" whispered Happy

"Your pregnant" said Happy

"Yeah, found out this morning" I said smiling, running my hand over my stomach

He got up and ran his hands over my stomach, he leaned down an kissed me. The Doctor returned with the ultrasound equipment, putting my the gel on my stomach. I looked up on the screen, smiling up at Happy, our hands intertwined as we looked at our child for the first time.

"You're about 11 weeks pregnant, almost finished the first trimester. Everything seems good, I'll go set up your next appointment" the Doctor after finishing up, he left the room

I beamed up at Happy. Everything was going to be fine. We would work through this, I knew that we would always be together, nothing could tear us apart.

**What do you think about Happy's reaction? Justifiable? Who do you think shot her? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	48. Chapter 48- Adoption

**I edited and added more to the last chapter so you might want to read it again.**

**Chapter 48- Adoption**

Happy had been over protective of me since I got back from the hospital. I was on constant watch until they found out who shot me. It was awful seeing as they really didn't have much to go on. All I remembered was that a darkish coloured van was across the road, I didn't see who shot me, and nor did anyone else. Always having someone here was alright most if the time, someone to help me with Izzy, seeing as Tanya was around less. She had been worrying about Juice a lot, to be honest so was I, he was acting strangely recently. I knew this much stress wasn't good for the baby so I kept my opinion to myself. She was no looking to rent a house with Juice, it made me uneasy. I knew they loved each other but with what he's going through at the moment I didn't think it was a good idea.

I was sitting on the couch, Izzy curled up next to me as we watched cartoons. Tanya was sitting in the kitchen filling out college applications, Happy was doing stuff for the club. Things where okay with the club, Happy and Jax were civil with each other, as long as he didn't come near me then they were fine. Not that Happy would ever forgive Jax completely, I don't know if he'll completely forgive me any time soon, my mistake will haunt me for a while yet. I heard a knocking at the door and answered it. I instantly recognized the couple as the people that adopted my daughter.

"Mr and Mrs Thorne, what are you doing here?" I asked

"It's about Callie" said Mrs Thorne

"Come in" I said

They walked in, looking around the house, they sat down at the table. I picked up Izzy and sat down across from them, with Izzy in her high chair. Tanya looked up from her college applications, looking warily over the couple sitting at our table.

"So what's up with Callie?" I asked

"She needs a kidney transplant, we're not a match but we thought maybe her biological parents might be" said Mrs Thorne

"Of course I'll get tested, I can have it done tommorow at the hospital. I'll see if I can get in touch with Kane" I said

"Oh thank you so much, we thought we'd lose our daughter" she said

"How is she?" I asked

Mrs Thorne handed me a picture. In it was a 15-year-old girl, she had darker skin than mine, Kane's golden eyes and my curly dark hair.

"She plays soccer, she's doing very well at school, all a's" she said smiling

"How are you doing?" asked Mr Thorne, eyeing Izzy and Tanya

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce you, this is my sister Tanya. And this is Isabella" I said

"Oh, she's adorable, how old is she?" Asked Mrs Thorne

"Almost a year and a half" I said

"Do you have any other children?" She asked

"Ond on the way" I said

"Congratulations" she said

"What do you do?" Asked Mr Thorne

"I'm a Doctor, I work at the local hospital" I said

He simply nodded in approval. I knew what he was doing, he was seeing if I had gone through with my promise. I had promised him that I would have a good life, I would be successful, I would fall in love and have children when I was ready. When I make a promise I stick to them, my word is good.

"We should go now" said Mr Thorne

They said their goodbyes and where about to walk out the door when Mrs Thorne turned around.

"Do you want to see her?" Asked Mrs Thorne

"Yeah I do, but I'll wait and see if I can get Kane here, he should meet her to" I said

Mrs Thorne nodded and walked out the door.

"Who were those people?" Asked Tanya

"They are the couple that adopted the daughter I had" I said

Tanya nodded and dropped the subject, but she wanted to ask something, I could see it in her face.

"What is it?" I asked

"I am being selfish. I mean maybe this kid would have a better life with someone else. Juice and I can't take care of a child. And I'm only 18" she said unsure of her decision

"Tanya, if you want this child, then your not being selfish, you can take care of this child, you already love them" I reassured her

"But you" she said before I cut her off

"I was 15 and not completely sure I was even still in love. This is different. But if you really want to consider adoption, then make sure Juice wants it. Because you will regret it, I'm pretty sure Kane still resents me for it" I said down casted

"How are you going to get him to come to Charming?" She asked

"I'm going to call him and tell him his daughter needs him. He'll come running, I'm sure if it" I said

I was confident that Kane would come to Charming if it meant helping Callie. Whatever he may feel towards me he would ignore, he loves his daughter too much. Now I just had to deal with telling Happy.

**What do you think of this twist? What do you want to happen? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	49. Chapter 49- The Phone Call

**Chapter 49- The Phone Call**

I paced around my room, phone in hand. I had been trying to decide what to say to Kane, we left things off badly and I knew we had unfinished business, but this was our daughters life we were dealing with. I finally plucked up enough courage to call him.

"Hello" he said

"Ah, Kane, it's Layla" I said

"Layla, as in Layla Allen" he said

"Yeah that's me" I said, trying to laugh but it came out strangled, too forced

"Layla, it's a surprise hearing from you, how are you going?" He said

"Listen I'm just calling to let you know that Mr and Mrs Thorne showed up, Callie needs a kidney transplant and they wanted to see if either of us was a match" I said, wanting to end the small talk

"Sure, I'll come down to be tested, where are you?" He asked

"Uh, Charming, it's not that far from L.A." I said

"I'm living in Sacramento now, we moved here to look after Tallie's mother" he said

"Of course, well I guess I'll see you in a few days" I said

"Yeah, see you then" he said before hanging up

"Tallie" I whispered

Tallie was my best friend growing up, her, me, Kane and Josh were always close growing up, I had known them my entire life. I had never really noticed that she liked Kane until afterwards. Everyone had always suspected Kane and me to end up together, Tallie never factored into that equation. It was only later on that I saw that she had been in love with Kane the entire time we were together. After we had broken up I couldn't stand to be around him, and unfortunately that meant I didn't see Tallie or Josh much. Only a month after we had broken up Tallie had started dating Kane. At first I was angry but then I realized that I didn't really care, seeing how I wasn't in love with Kane anymore, it didn't mean that the betrayal hadn't hurt, she had stabbed me in the back and had never shown any remorse for it.

And now they were coming to Charming, there was no doubt that he wouldn't bring her and their kids, show me how great their life is now. In truth they didn't have much that I didn't, I had a great career, loving husband, a child with another on the way. Granted they didn't have to constantly worry about whether the other would end up in jail or dead, but other than that my life was pretty great.

The only thing I was worried about was Happy. The ex meeting the boyfriend was never good, especially with two alpha males. Kane would no doubt share his opinion of Happy, as would Tallie, not that I wanted to her it. But Happy would just have to be nice seeing as they were kind of family.

I had stopped pacing when I heard a motorbike pull into the driveway, I walked down stairs and was greeted by Happy. He looked worried, I knew things with the club were getting complicated.

"Hap, are you okay?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine, how are you and my son doing?" He asked, rubbing his thumb over my barely showing stomach

"You know you shouldn't get so excited, what if it's a girl" I said mockingly

"It's a boy, I know" he said pulling me closer to him

"Happy there's something I need to tell you" I said

Happy pushed me away slightly, and looked at me worried about what I was about to say.

"Earlier today a couple visited me, the couple that adopted my daughter. She needs a kidney transplant and they wanted to see if I was a match" I said nervously

"Are you a match?" He asked

"I'm taking the test tommorow" I said

"Okay then" he said

"Thats not all" I said, even more nervous than before

"What else is there?" He asked distracted by running his hand up and down my arm

"I had to call her father to get him tested too, he's coming go Charming" I said

Happy stopped stroking my arm, instead holding it tightly at the mention of my ex. He stared into me eyes possessively. After a while he broke the stare and nodded, walking away from me and into Izzy's room where she was sleeping. I stared after him, wondering what he thought of the sudden arrival of my ex. Lets hope everything runs smoothly, God we didn't need any more trouble.

**What do you think will happen when Kane arrives? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	50. Chapter 50- Awkward Meeting

**50th chapter, I just wanted to thank all the people who have followed and reviewed this story your supported is great.**

**Chapter 50- Awkward Meeting**

I was walking down the hallway of the hospital. I had taken a few hours off to get the test done. I was nervous about the result but more nervous about seeing Kane again. We hadn't seen each other in over ten years, I wondered if he had changed, was he still the sweet innocent boy that I had grown up with. I had changed since we knew each other, he probably had to.

The test was quick and we were now standing in the hallway.

"Would you like to go out for lunch with us?" Asked Tallie, breaking the awkward silence

"Ah, yeah sure, I've just got to pick Izzy up from the daycare here and we'll go" I said

Tallie nodded and they followed me to the daycare. Lunch would be awkward, too many unresolved issues with all of us. I knew that Kane probably didn't want to spend any more time with me than he had to. I wondered how we ended up like this, we were once all so happy, like a family. Now we were strangers.

After picking Izzy up they followed me to the diner. We got a booth and Izzy sat in a high chair. We ordered our food and just sat there got awhile, staring at each other.

"So, how are things with you Layla?" Asked Tallie

"Good, I work at the hospital, I'm married, have Izzy and I'm pregnant again. How about you" I said smiling

"That's great. I work as a receptionist and Kane's a police officer. We have three kids, Rebecca, Marcus and Sarah" She said

I almost scoffed when she said her job, she always wanted to be a stay-at-home mother, probably only worked because they needed more money. She never had many ambitions, never wanted anything out of life. I'm surprised she even left L.A., even though she only moved to Sacramento and that was for her mother.

We continued small talk until the food came, then we ate in silence. We were leaving the diner when I saw the guys down the street. When Happy saw me he walked towards me. Izzy jumped out of my arms and ran to him. I looked back at Kane and Tallie nervously before walking up to Happy and hugging him. I pulled Happy towards the diner.

"Guy's this is Happy. Happy this is Kane and Tallie" I said introducing them to each other

Happy and Kane stared at each other, sizing each other up before they reluctantly shook hands. Tallie pulled Kane away from us, saying a quick goodbye before leaving.

"So that's Kane. Who's the bitch he was with?" He asked

"Thats Tallie, his wife, we used to be best friends growing up" I said

"Your best friend married your ex" he said

"She's not my best friend anymore" I said "So I'll se you at home. We're supposed to get the results today or tommorow, I'll call you if I know anything" I said

"Okay" he replied

He pulled me into one last kiss before handing Izzy back to me and walking back to his bike and riding off.

I went back to the hospital, dropping Izzy off at the daycare before starting working again. That went well. We would get the results and then Kane and Tallie would be leaving in at least a week. As long as I kept them away from Happy everything would turn out okay.


	51. Chapter 51- Running Away

**Chapter 51- Running Away**

I was playing with Izzy when Happy walked in. I smiled at him until I saw his face.

"What happened?" I asked, putting Izzy in her playpen and rushin over to him

Happy just looked into my eyes, it felt like he was staring into my soul. He was looking at me sympathy, no pity, but why, what had happened.

"Hap, what happened?" I asked again

"Kozik is dead" he said

I just stared at him, trying to process what he had just said.

"No, he can't be dead" I said

I almost fell to the ground but Happy caught me, pulling me into a hug. He just held me while I cried. Kozik couldn't be dead, my friend couldn't be dead. But he was. We just stayed there for awhile, Happy holding me in his arms while I cried. Happy finall picked me up and put me on the bed but I hardly noticed. I kept on crying until it seemed like my tears had dried up and sleep soon took over me.

SOASOASOA

We has gotten the test results back a week ago, Kane was a match so the left for L.A. to have the surgery. I was happy that my daughter would be okay, and happy that Kane and Tallie would be leaving. As awful as it sounded.

It has been a month since Kozik's death and it was still taking a toll on me. I only left the house to go to work, so it was basically work then home, occasionally going grocery shopping. Happy had been trying to help me but he was giving up now. I know it wasn't a walk in the park for him but Kozik was my friend and how was I supposed to take his death, have a drink and move on, no I was a real person with feelings, I needed time to grieve and Happy was fed up with that. I think it was more so now because we hadn't been together since. Happy wasn't a very patient man, but he had been trying, of course who knows what he's been getting on the side.

I was reading a book to Izzy, who was listening intently to me, well at least I could keep her attention on me.

"Daddy?" She asked

"You want your daddy?" I asked

Izzy nodded and smiled. She really did love Happy, and Happy loved her. At least that's one thing that will never change.

"Well then lets go see him" I said

I picked Izzy up and carried her to the car, putting her in and driving to the clubhouse. I knew that it was a Friday night and that going probably wasn't the smartest idea but I just wanted Izzy to see Happy, I was just giving my daughter what she wanted.

When I pulled into the clubhouse Izzy was fast asleep. No point going in now since she was asleep, but then again Happy did really need to come home. I decided to go in and get Happy, leaving Izzy asleep in the car. When I went inside the stench of alcohol hit me, I looked around and all I could see was a bunch of half naked women. I pushed past them and looked around the clubhouse for my husband. I finally found him. He was sitting on a lounge, beer in one hand, the other rubbing up the half naked woman sitting on top of him. I stormed over to him, angry as hell. Believe me when they saw hell hath no fury to a woman scorned was so true right now. Especially when said woman was pregnant and hormonal.

"Hey bitch" I said when I reached them

The blonde turned around and I punched her in the face, hearing a crunch as I no doubt broke something, probably her nose. She instantly scampered away, clutching her face. I looked at Happy with nothing but anger and hatred on my face. I turned around and almost ran out of the clubhouse.

I ran to the car and was about to get in when I heard Happy call out my name. I slowly turned around and walked to him.

"What the Hell was that?" He asked

"I just knocked some sense into her" I said

"You punched her, what if she tells the police" he said

"You think I care Happy. She was pressed up against you, what did you think I would just politely ask her to move" I screamed

"No, but you could get in a lot of trouble" he said "What are you even doing her?" he asked

"I came here because your daughter wanted to see you but I guess I'll just leave you to get back to your Croweaters then" I screamed storming off back to the car

Happy grabbed my arm and pulled me back but I punched him in the jaw. I was just so angry and wasn't really thinking properly. Was it a good idea to hit Happy? Probably not but at that point I didn't really care. Happy staggered back, more from surprise then the force of the impact. I got back in my car and drove home. When I got home I put Izzy to bed, she was surprisingly still asleep, and then went to bed. I just laid on the bed crying until I finally fell asleep.

SOASOASOA

It had been almost two weeks since the incident at the clubhouse and Happy and I still weren't on speaking terms. I barely even left the house most days, just stayed home with Izzy. Happy stayed at the clubhouse a lot, his way of 'giving me space'. He really just didn't want to be around a grieving pregnant women who would barely let him near her. I knew he was probably with Croweaters but I really didn't care anymore, it was like I switch had flipped in my brain and I stopped feeling anything. The only person that got any emotion from me was Izzy, I gave everyone else the cold shoulder. Tanya was planning on moving into a house with Juice soon, or at least before the baby was born. The only time I had felt this alone was after Hunter's death, but Kozik changed that when I met him, he was the first friend I made in Tacoma. In his will he had left me most of his money, he didn't have any family. Izzy, this baby and any of my future kids got some of it as well. I was glad that Kozik was still taking care of me from his grave.

Izzy was taking a nap and I was hanging the clothes on the line when I heard a motorcycle pull into the driveway. I stopped what I was doing and went inside, I hoped it was Happy but seriously doubted that it was, he hadn't been home in two days. I opened the door and Jax stood on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with venom in my voice but let him in none the less

"Checking in in you" He said

"I'm fine" I snapped

"No your not" he said softly

"Happy will kill you if he finds out your here" I said ignoring his comment

"Why? I'm just a concerned friend checking in on a brothers Old Lady" he said causing me to scoff

"Just leave Jax. The last thing I need is more drama" I said trying to walk past him but he grabbed my arm

"Layla, you lost a friend. It's understandable that you want to push everyone away" he said

"I don't want your pity" I spat out at him

"I don't pity you" he said

"Then your sympathy, your help. I don't want nor need you to help me or even be concerned. What gives you the right to care about me?" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes.

Jax just pulled me into a hug and held me while I cried, my tears seemed never ending. Once I cared down and the tears stopped I pushed him away from me, if Happy came home he would not like what he saw. Me in the arms of the man I cheated on him with.

"You should go. Before Happy gets home" I whispered, wiping my eyes

"And when will that be?" he asked angrily

"He's just giving me space" I said, not really believing what I said but I felt like I had to defend him

"He's chickening out. He's leaving you alone. You've got one kid and another on the way and he can't handle it when you break down. You deserve better than this" he said

"And what's that Jax, you. I clearly remember you leaving a pregnant Tara and screwing a porn star" I screamed

"I didn't know she was pregnant. But we're not talking about me right now. Do you honestly think Kozik would want his death to cause the breakup of your marriage" he said, crossing the line

"How dare you bring Kozik into this. He was a good friend, excuse me if I can't just forget about him and move on with my life. I have emotions too, I'm not a robot" I screamed "And my marriage is not falling apart. We'll get through this" I said softly, lying to not just Jax but also myself

Jax walked forwards and grabbed my face, pulling me into a kiss. He shocked me so much that I didn't respond at first, but like always with Jax my mind stopped a working and I started following my instincts, so I kissed him back. When he finally pulled away what I just did hit me like a ton of bricks. I had kissed Jax. AGAIN. I knew we couldn't do this, I didn't really care about Happy, he was getting lots from the Croweaters so screw him, but Tara didn't deserve this. She had been nothing but a loyal Old Lady to Jax and a good friend to me, I wasn't going to do this to her, no matter what I was feeling.

"You should leave, before we do something we'll both regret" I said

"Your right" He said moving to the door, he was about to leave when he turned around "What are you going to do now?" He asked

"I'm leaving Charming for a bit, clear my head" I said

Jax just nodded and left. I can't believe I had just kissed Jax, worse that I didn't feel bad about it. Happy did really deserve it considering he had been treating me like shit recently. He just made me so angry, and I hated it. I hated the fact that it felt like he didn't care. I hated that I almost hated my own husband. Getting away for awhile would be good, for both of us. Of course he won't see it like that. He'll think that I'm running away, but I don't give up as easily as he does. He's giving up on me, on us, on our family, and it killed me to watch him drift away. Yeah, leaving would be good.

SOASOASOA

I had packed a bag for me and Izzy and was driving out if Charming. I wonder how long it will take Happy to realize that we're gone, Hell he might not even realize. I part of me hoped he didn't, not wanting to face Happy's wrath. But another, the larger part, wanted him to find out, just so he knows what it's like to not have us around.

My phone started ringing, I was pretty sure someone had figured out that I'd left and that I was going to get an earful

"Where are you?" Asked a gruff voice, here we go

"I'm driving out of Charming" I said calmly

"What the hell are you thinking? Your taking my kid away from me" he asked angrily

"No, it's not for forever, I just want to get away for awhile" I said sighing "Just give me some space, which shouldn't be a problem for you" I said annoyed

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"Maybe the fact that you've been avoiding me like the plague, you barely come home and when you do you smell like booze and pussy" I said, quietening down to an almost whisper at the end seeing as Izzy was in the car, she was asleep but I didn't want to take any chances

"Doesn't mean you can just leave" he said

"I don't care about what you want right now Happy. I need to get away from you for awhile so just let me leave. Now goodbye" I said hanging up my phone and throwing it on the passenger seat.

The nerve of him to accuse me of running away. How dare he think that I would just take his kid and leave, I wanted Happy to hurt, not tear him apart. I shook away my anger and kept driving, focusing on where I was going and trying to forget what I was leaving.

**Oh oh, trouble is on the horizon. Where do you think Layla is going? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	52. Chapter 52- Memories

**Announcement**

**I have edited the last chapter and added more so that it would make more sense so it would be good to read again. Thank you.**

**Chapter 52- Memories**

I didn't know why I was here, but I just drove and this is where I ended up. I needed advice, some parenting, I needed my mother. When I had turned up at Rosa's house she was shocked at first but let us in. She never asked any questions about why I was there, just made a bed up for me and Izzy in the guest room. I knew she wanted to ask me, I could see it every time she looked at me, her eyes held such pity. I had never liked being pitied, especially by the mother that left me. Just knowing that she was looking at me like that confirmed what I already knew, I was broken. Kozik's death and Happy's cheating had finally broken me.

I was sitting at the table on the back porch, Rosa was playing with Izzy in the backyard. She kept looking up at me, I was drinking a glass of water, trying to pretend that it was alcohol. I really needed to drink but no matter what my situation was I would never harm my unborn child. Rosa left Izzy playing with some dolls that Rosa had found in the attic, said they were Tanya's. She came and sat down next to me, just sitting in silence, staring at me for awhile before finally speaking.

"Not that I don't love seeing my daughter and granddaughter, but what are you doing here and not in Charming with your Old Man?" She asked

"Kozik's dead" I said

"He was a friend of yours?" She asked, my silence giving her her answer

"More than a friend?" She asked

"Once, a long time ago. We have a lot of history. Hap never like it" I muttered

"Happy is a possessive man. I don't think he'd like sharing you with his brothers. The thing with Jax probably made it worse" she said

"Ugh, don't remind me" I complained causing her to chuckle

"It's just like he just expects me to forget about Kozik and move on with my life. I just can't do that. Kozik helped me so much, he deserves to be remembered" I said

"Happy probably thinks your still hung up on him. You shouldn't push him away. He loves you, and Izzy and this baby. Don't through all that away just because" she said but I cut her off

"Just because what. Because my close friend, who also happens to be my ex, is dead and Happy doesn't seem to care, he just goes and screws Croweaters left, right and centre. Well I was very clear when we got together in the first place that I wouldn't stand for that. Any cheating and I would leave" I yelled

"But you have kids now, it's not that simple" she said leaning forwarto and held my hand

"So I'm just supposed to forget what he did am I?" I asked

"What do you want?" She asked

"I want him to fight. For me, for us, for our family. I want him to chase me down and demand that I come back to Charming. At least then it would prove that he still cared" I said

"He will, like I said, he loves you and your family. Believe in him" she said

I nodded and Rosa went back to playing with Izzy. I put my drink down and just watched my mother play with my daughter. If Happy came looking for me then that would prove his love for me. Even if he demanded that we return to Charming, I would do whatever he wanted for the rest of our lives if he just fought for me.

SOASOASOA

It had been two days since I turned up on my mothers doorstep and still no sign of Happy. I had numerous calls from Roxy, Tanya, Oliver, even one from Jax but they all went ignored. I just wanted Happy to call at the very least, some sign that he cared. I knew there would be Hell to pay when I got back to Charming, especially from Gemma. And it was definitely a when not if, I was going back, there was no doubt about me returning to Charming. My life, my family and my Old Man was in Charming.

I was packing up mine and Izzy's stuff to go to Tacoma. I wasn't sure what I was going to do there but I just felt like going there right now. It had been my home for 4 years, it was where I met Happy and Kozik, where I lived with Hunter.

I said goodbye to Rosa and we left for Tacoma. I was hoping that Happy would find us, he had to at the very least try. If not for my sake then for Izzy's.

By the time we got to Tacoma it was night time, I booked us into a motel for the night. I wasn't really sure about what I was going to do but I guess I'll decide tommorow.

SOASOASOA

The next morning I had decided to take Izzy to the clubhouse to meet everyone. I was apprehensive as I pulled into the clubhouse. I hadn't seen the guys in almost two years, and the circumstances that I was in that lead to me coming back weren't very good. I nervously walked into the clubhouse, searching for a familiar face.

"Layla, what you doing here?" Called out a voice

I turned around to see Bowie walking towards me with a confused expression on his face.

"Came to see you" I said

Bowie just nodded his head but gave me a 'this isn't over' look.

"And who's this?" He asked

"This is Izzy" I said

Izzy smiled at Bowie and waved at him.

"Isabella Marie Lowman" she said proudly

"Smart one you are aren't you" he said to her making her giggle "So heard you and Hap finally got hitched" he said

"Yeah we did" I said smiling at the memory

Bowie wavered someone over. She was a woman, shorter than me but not by much, a brunette, smaller bust, too real to be a crow eater. Good, I didn't think I could handle seeing anymore.

"Layla this is Maci, my Old Lady. Maci this is Happy's Old Lady Layla" he introduced us, I stuck out my hand and she shook it

"Would you mind watching Izzy while we catch up" he said

"Of course" she replied eagerly

I reluctantly handed Izzy to her, putting a fake smile on but giving Bowie a death stare. Bowie led us into one of the dorms so that we could talk in private.

"Don't worry about Izzy, Maci's great with kids. We got one on the way actually" he said proudly

"Congratulations" I said smilin up at him

"I'm sorry about Kozik, I knew you two, I mean, you were" he said, stuttering out the end as he didn't know what to say to clean up his mess

"It's okay, we all know" I said sighing

"Is that why your here?" he asked "Because you didn't come for a visit without your Old Man"

"I took his death hard, it's not like I would just be fine in a week right. Me and Happy hadn't, well, been together in a month. When I went to the clubhouse he had some half naked crow eater on top of him and he was feeling her up" I spat out in disgust

"He's an idiot" he growled

I looked up in surprise. Bowie had always been protective of me, ever since Kozik first brought me around the clubhouse,but I never thought that he would put me in front of a brother.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked gruffly

"It's just that I would think you'd defend your brother. I mean my mother even defended him to a degree" I said

"Why would I defend him?" He asked like I was being stupid "He did a stupid thing cheating on you. You deserve better than that" he said

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot" I muttered bug he still heard

"Yeah I heard about you and Jax Teller. Stupid move girl" he said shaking his head

"I know" I said, not bothering to defend myself, at least I knew when I was in the wrong, unlike Happy

"He's to stubborn to admit he was wrong you know" he said

"Yeah I know" I said down cast

"Is that what you want? An apology?" He asked

"I want him to care. I want him to come and get me. I want him to ignore me when I said to leave me alone and come after me like he did before" I said

"You want him to fight for you" he said

Finally someone who understood and wouldn't tell me that I was wrong to expect so much of Happy. I knew I was getting my hopes up, Happy wasn't a knight in shining armour, but I still loved him, and I hoped he still loved me.

"Good luck with that" he said smirking, making md smile

"Do you ever regret it? You and Koz. You know, breaking up" he asked

"Sometimes, but then I'd probably be a widow now, and I wouldn't have Izzy or this baby" I said grazing my hand over my stomach "But I guess I'll always wonder what if"

Bowie nodded his head and left me in the room. It was only then that I was alone that I realized whose room this was. It was Kozik's, before he transferred. I laid down on the bed, wishing that it still looked like his room, still smelt like him, anything to remind me of him. But all traces of Kozik ever being here was gone and now all it was was an empty room, leaving me with nothing but my memories.


	53. Chapter 53- Visiting Old Friends

**Chapter 53- Visting Old Friends**

I had left Izzy with Maci, probably not the smartest idea seeing how I only just met her input if Bowie trusted her than so did I. I was now walking along the graves, flowers that I had bought on the way in hand. When I finally reached the grave I laid the flowers down against the head stone.

"God, Hunter. I'm sorry I haven't visited you. I've just been busy, and you know I live on Charming now so I can't just pop in for a chat" I said laughing

"I just need some guidance, and you always gave such good advice, that's what I really need right now" I said, tears forming in my eyes "This is so crazy, I'm talking to a head stone" I said chuckling

"I find that talking to a head stone's good because they never argue back" said a voice behind me

I spun around to see a woman standing behind me, I didn't even hear her walup up behind me. She looked to be in her fourties, with long curly dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes and pale skin. It took awhile for me to recognize her.

"Ebony" I said

She just smiled at me sweetly, which she hadn't been last time we had seen each other. The last time we saw each she was very upset about finding out her dead son was married, I suppose most mothers would be.

"You haven't changed one bit" she said

"It's only been seven years" I joked

"So, what's going so wrong in your life that you had to come visit my son" she said, walking up to stand next to me

"Marital troubles" I said

"So your married, the guy I met, the one with the motorbike?" she asked

I smiled remembering when she had net Kozik. It was just after we got together and Ebony had come round to see if I had anything of Hunter's. She was far from impressed at first, a tattooed biker never gives a good first impression, but Kozik had proven to her that he cared about me.

"No, another tattooed biker" I said laughing at my obvious type "Kozik died a month ago" I said looking back down at the grave

"I'm sorry, I know how much he means to you" she said

"Means" I said

"What?" She asked confused

"You said means, everyone else says meant, as in past tense, like he doesn't mean as much to me anymore" I said

"When my husband died, everyone expected me to move on, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget about him. But I learnt that just because you move on that doesn't mean that he doesn't mean any less to you" she said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder

"Kozik helped you move on from Hunter's death, let this guy help you move on from Kozik" she said before walking off

I waited awhile after she left, just staring at Hunter's grave. Ebony was right, I needed to move on from Kozik with Happy. And that wouldn't mean that I didn't love Kozik any less, I've loved Kozik for years, and his death wouldn't stop that.

"I love you Hunter. I always will" I said, laying my hand on the headstome before walking back to my car and leaving

SOASOASOA

**Bowie's POV**

After Layla had left and Maci was looking after Izzy I picked up my phone and called Happy.

"Hello" Happy answered

"Killer, you better get here. Your Old Lady's here with your kid" I said

"So" he said gruffly

"Don't be stupid Hap. You've got a great Old Lady, a kid and one on the way" I said

"She told me not to come" he said dumbly

"You really are stupid, of course she wants you to come. It's like some messed up test, prove your worth or some shit like that" I said laughing at Happy's stupidity "Look man, you chased her before, do it again" I said before hanging up

Happy needed to man up, and soon, or else he would lose his Old Lady and his family.

SOASOASOA

**Layla's POV**

I returned to the clubhouse after leaving the cemetery. Ebony's wise words had made me come to a realization. I loved Happy, and if he came looking for me then I would gladly come back to Charming, but if he didn't, then he could kiss me and his family goodbye.

When I walked into the clubhouse I saw Maci sitting at the bar playing with Izzy, who was sitting on the bar, with Bowie's arms wrapped around her. They looked up at me, Maci picked Izzy up and brought her over to me.

"Did you have fun with Maci and Bowie?" I asked Izzy as Maci passed her to me

"We draw mummy, come look" she said squirming in my arms

I put her down and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the couch. I sat down and picked Izzy up, putting her next to mr. She grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thats me, and you, and that's daddy, and that's the little baby" she said, pointing out the people in her drawing

"It's lovely Izzy" I said, tears forming in my eyes but I brushed them away before anyone could see

"When are we going home?" She asked

"Soon, baby" I said, kissing the top of her head

"Good, I miss daddy" she said, picking up a half-finished drawing and started coloring it in

"Yeah, me too" I said quietly, hoping no one heard me but Bowie did

Bowie walked up behind us and nudged his head towards the dorm, signaling me to follow him, before he walked away.

"Izzy, Maci is going to come draw with you now, okay" I said getting up and following Bowie into his room

"What is it Bowie?" I asked, confused about why he wanted to talk

"I called Hap, told him to get his ass here now" he said, folding his arms over his chest

"I wanted him to come on his own accord, not because you told him to" I said, kicking a pile of clothes

"I got a letter from Kozik to give him" he said causing me to look up at him instantly

"What?" I asked

"Kozik gave it to me before he transferred, in case something happened to him. Got one for you to" he said walking over to his drawer and getting out a letter, handing it to me before leaving.

I sat down on the bed and shakily opened the envelope. These were Kozik's last words to me.

_Dear Layla_

_If your reading this then I guess that means I'm dead. Well I hope I went out in a blaze of glory. I only wish I could be there with you, help you with Izzy, help deal with Happy. I hope he's still around, hasn't chickened out yet, I know you've heard this before but sometimes you do deserve better. And to be honest I do mean me. I have always loved you, ever since I first saw you. Even after we broke up. A part of me wishes that you had that life with me, marriage and kids. But we had our shot and I guess we weren't meant to be. I want you to move on, don't push Happy away. Your tough, you'll make it through this, you always do._

_Kozik_

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I read the letter. Kozik wanted me to move on, everyone did but reading that he wanted me to really made me realize that holding on to Kozik's memory would just destroy my relationship with Happy. I had to let Kozik go.


	54. Chapter 54- Make up

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I lost the inspiration I had for this story. There will only be a few more chapters left. I will hopefully update soon.**

**Chapter 54- Make up**

I was sitting on the couch in the clubhouse, Izzy sitting between me and Maci. I heard the rumble of a motorbike but thought nothing of it, until a certain tattooed biker walked lingo the clubhouse. As soon as I saw him I shot up from the seat and walked over to him, Maci distracting Izzy so that we could talk.

"Happy" I said nodding my head

"Layla" he said

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked

"Yeah sure" I said following him out

He got on his bike and I got on the back, wrapping my arms around his waist. I was nervous about what was going to happen, what he was going to say. He had done what I wanted, fought for me, but could this solve our problems.

Happy pulled up in a park and I let go of him and got off the back. I walked to the swings and sat down, Happy sitting down next to me. We sat in silence, both daring the other to speak first.

"How are you?" I asked

He let out a low laugh, chuckling to himself. "You take my kid, run off to Tacoma, without any explanation, how do you think I am?" He asked sarcasticly

"I needed some space, I needed to be away from Charming for awhile, just take some time to sort things out" I muttered, fiddling with my shirt

"Figure out what?" He asked

"You know, I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone" I said ignoring his question

"What do you mean?" He asked angrily

"You'be hardly been home, I hadn't seen you in days when I left, you know Izzy was asking about you" I said annoyed

"When then maybe you shouldn't have left" he screamed getting up "Were you even planning on coming back?" He asked

"Of course I was" I said in indignation "I just didn't" I started but trailed off

"Didn't what?" He asked

"I didn't want to come back to Charming were my life has turned to shit, I was happy in Tacoma, maybe I just wanted to feel like that again" I yelled getting up and walking past him

"So what, your not happy with me in Charming?" He asked grabbing my arm and pulling me back

"Of course I was, I just haven't been lately" I said

"Your so confusing, what do you want?" He asked

"I want things to go back to normal, the way things were before" I said quietly

"Believe me, so would I" he said

"They aren't are they?" I asked

"Not if you stay in Tacoma" he said taking a step closer

"I'm not staying in Tacoma, there's nothing here for me" I said looking down at my feet

"And what's there for you in Charming?" He asked, testing me

"You, my job, it's Izzy's home, and it's my home" I said shrugging

"Then why leave?" He asked

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time" I yelled in frustration "Maybe I was sick of you staying at the clubhouse, getting wasted and sleeping with Croweaters"

Happy looked down at the floor, a guilty expression on his face, confirming what I already knew.

"See, you don't even bother denying it" I yelled pushing past him

"Layla wait" he said running after me

I spun around and slapped him across the face "No Hap, you left me sitting at home by myself looking after you kid. You think I wanted any of this. I have you an out Happy, you can leave whenever you want, but you promised you wouldn't" I screamed slapping his chest, tears rolling down my cheeks

"I'm sorry" he said gripping my wrists to stop me from hitting him

He leant his forehead against mine and we just stood there, in complete silence, he held me while I cried. Cried for Kozik, cried for Hunter, cried for my parents, cried for everything I had lost.

"I'm coming home" I whispered

"Good" he said in an uncharacteristicly gentle voice


	55. Note

**Authors Note**

I have decided to re-write this story. It will follow the same storyline but with some changes and improvements.


End file.
